Wishes
by ViValix96
Summary: “My wishes... are just that. Never going to fulfil themselves without aid.” A young girl is kicked out of her village on suspicions of being a demon. How does she fare when she comes across a real demon? SesshoumaruxOC. Rated 'M' for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"What are you... talking about?" I asked, stepping back onto shaking legs. Yumaru took a step closer, his black eyes narrowed and slicing my own open.

"Witch! Demon! Begone!" He cried. Tears burned my lids as I shook them away.

"Yumaru! Stop! I'm human! I am no demon!"

"Lies!" He bellowed, extending his arm towards me. I found the edge of his sharpened staff mere inches from my nose. "Demon! Monster! Leave this village!" His hysterical screaming had drawn the attention of the other villagers. Upon seeing their familiar monk driving me away, the people filed into the dirt roads and yelled hurtful things. My own father disclaimed me.

"You are no daughter of mine! An evil seed was planted to devour us!" I turned my teary eyes to my mother. Her own eyes, brownish-red like my own, were dropping tears. She seemed about to say something, but she turned my brother's face to her skirt and bowed her head.

"No!" I cried. The worst thing that could happen to a daughter recently of child-bearing age was to be cast from her village and disowned by her family. The worst had happened to me. I cast one final, resentful look at Yumaru and the villagers before turning heel and running.

"Never return for it means your vile life!" The monk cried after me. Anger and confusion bubbled in my throat as I ran, nearly tripping in my blindness. I remedied the situation by passing my sleeve over my eyes. Why had this happened?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Yumaru had come to the village but a few days ago. He was a traveling monk, with the usual shaved head and caring disposition. I met him in the fields as he stopped and asked for lodging in exchange of a precautionary exorcism. I led him to my father, the headman of the village, and it was in my home he stayed.

He was an intelligent man, a scholar one might say. I listened through the day to his theories and ideas, occasionally having a comment or question, both of which he replied to. I had thought something was awry when he started asking me of my family and village, the daily workings and beliefs of the people. I told him everything, against my sub-conscience's better judgement. This morning, the next day, he decided to destroy my life.

I slowed my pace, out of breath. I had stopped crying. The sadness and confusion had been replaced by blind fury. I sat on a sun-warmed rock and closed my eyes as a cool summer breeze whipped my hair about my face. The dark strands tangled together and unwound themselves, finding their places as they fell back over my shoulders. I looked ahead, and saw dark clouds rapidly approaching. It would be just my luck were it to rain. I sighed, standing. I had no choice; I had to keep going.

The rain pelted the bare skin of my arms, legs and face as I struggled against the wind. Thunder crashed overhead and the sky was lit by lightning. I stepped in a puddle and cut my foot open on a sharp rock. I fell to my knees, crying out in pain that drew me from my daze. I squeezed my eyes shut, then moved to examine the damage. The puddle, I saw only by the light of the flashes, was tainted red. The blood dripped from the wound down my heel and onto the already muddy ground. I bent over and bit my kimono, tearing a strip of the light pink fabric from the hem. I winced as I tied it securely around the cut and forced myself to deal with the pain as I trod forth. The villagers would think I sent the storm in my rage. I hoped it killed them.

Finally, as though something greater than myself had decided I'd suffered enough for one day, I came upon a small cave in the side of a hill. I limped in and collapsed on the dry ground. Completely spent, I felt my lids droop and the warm wave of sleep crashed over me and the sweet realm of dreams claimed me as one of its prisoners.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

I mumbled incoherently as something prodded me in the side. I waved a hand and rolled from the annoyance, yet it persisted. I laboriously opened my eyes and saw the face of a young girl as she hovered over me, smiling.

"She's awake! I'm Rin!" She said, grinning all the while. "Your foot is hurt, isn't it? Jaken told me that you were from a nearby village. Is that true?" She ambled on like this for some time, until I made an acknowledgment of her questions.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, examining the cave for the first time. It was rather spacious. A small campfire had been set up at the center of the cave, and it seemed as though this girl had spent the night here as well. Something moving caught my eye. A small imp-like demon was pacing near the mouth of the cave, tapping the ground with his wooden staff. The staff was interesting enough itself, what with having two heads carved into the top, but the imp was green, wore a red kimono, and was speaking. I must've startled it, because it turned big, lizard-like eyes to me.

"What are you looking at, girl?" It asked. I shook my head, eyes widening. I turned them to the girl, Rin.

"How late is it?" I asked her, steading myself with the wall of the cave as I stood. Rin's expression changed to one of annoyance.

"You shouldn't be on your foot. It's pretty bad," she said, tugging on my arm. I looked down. The makeshift bandage was completely caked with blood, and the foot to the ankle was swollen and red. I had an infection; The last thing I needed. I shook my head, disregarding her sound advice.

"I have to go," I argued, stepping on the foot. I yelped and collapsed to the ground as my leg refused to support me.

"Rin told you," Rin said with exasperation. She helped me sit back against the wall and handed me an herb. "Here. This'll help you heal," she explained. "Chew it up, but don't swallow. Then put it on your wound." I smiled slightly at her sincerity.

"What drives you out to these parts, all alone?" I asked. I heard the imp huff slightly.

"I'm not alone! Rin is traveling with Master Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, as though it were obvious. I frowned.

"Who?" I asked, and the imp walked up to me.

"Listen, girl. I am called Jaken, and I am the proud servant of My Lord Sesshoumaru! Don't you forget it!" he added before he returned to his place near the mouth of the cave. Rin eyed me for a moment, then grinned.

"Master Jaken isn't terribly friendly, you know," she said, giggling slightly.

"I heard that, stupid girl," he hollered. I smiled despite myself. I looked down at the leaves in my hand, then back at the girl.

"Chew, then put it on the wound?" I asked. She nodded.

"Don't swallow. It's poisonous if you do," she said. I felt a small lump rise in my throat. Why was everything poisonous? I shrugged slightly and stuffed the leaves into my mouth. I nearly gagged. I wouldn't swallow if someone paid me, it was so disgusting. I suffered through the chewing process until the leaves were a paste in my mouth. I spat it back into my hand, attempting to clear my mouth of the flavor.

"That's utterly revolting!" I exclaimed. Rin smiled.

"I know. Rin usually makes Master Jaken chew it," she said, covering her mouth so he wouldn't hear. She took the liberty of undoing my bandage for me, and tears came to my eyes as she tore it away. Some skin had attached itself to the fabric. She nodded slightly, and I put the paste on the cut, which looked quite disgusting itself. Again, tears sprung to my eyes as it stung the sensitive flesh. "It'll be okay in a few minutes," she assured, so I toughed it out. Like she said, the pain went away, with some of the redness.

I stared in awe of it. This plant was actually helping. I had wondered at first how much good a plant could do me, and had done as the girl said only so she would stop pestering me. I looked her in the eye. "You really know what you're doing, don't you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh, yes. Lord Sesshoumaru never gets sick or injured... not too badly, anyway. But then there's Master Jaken, and well..." She glanced in his direction. He was sitting cross-legged, fuming. Rin stood, smiling. "Well, I'll help you outside. It's nice out," she said, looking around. She exclaimed and ran to the edge of the cave, then returned to me with a tall stick. "Use this," she said, holding it forth.

"Thank you," I said, pushing myself off the ground. I placed the majority of my weight on the stick, and it held. "Let's go!" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

It was a beautiful day. The sun was nearing its zenith, and the birds were soaring, singing of the joys of a simple life. I sighed slightly. I could only dream of a simple life, it seemed. I stepped forward and swung the stick as well, managing, however slowly, to make progress towards a boulder in the grass. After what seemed and eternity, my finger tips made contact with the warm stone and I heaved myself onto it, laying the stick across my legs. Rin settled on the grass in front of me.

"You're pretty," she said, head tipped to the side. I took the opportunity to properly examine her. She was small, no more than seven years old. Her hair was long and a bit unkempt, but she was clean. This Lord of hers must've taken very good care of her I decided, smiling. She, not knowing why my lips curled upwards, smiled as well. She was just adorable I told myself, and let my eyes drift to other things.

The grass was particularly green that day, and the small yellow weeds swayed among that green ocean like buoys. Something tall and white in color caught my eyes, and I tensed. A tall man, nearly six feet tall, strode towards Rin and myself, a glare etched permanently into his features. He was eccentric, to say the least, walking around with that furry thing over his shoulder, and those markings on his face. His face. I gasped, and moved back slightly. He was no man. He was a demon, and a powerful one by the looks of it. I glanced down at Rin, afraid for her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You've returned!" She cried, running towards the demon.

"Rin!" I called, then fell silent as the demon looked down at her, a grin nearly playing at his mouth.

"That will do, Rin," he said, and she nodded violently.

"My Lord! She's awake!" She cried, pointing to me. I felt the Lord's eyes rest on me, and I tried to make myself smaller. I dared to look him in the eye, and was slightly startled when he suddenly appeared in front of me. He leaned slightly towards me, and I in turn leaned back. He was sniffing me.

"She comes from that small village," he said, turning gracefully on the ball of his foot and taking long strides towards the cave. "Jaken!"

"Y-yes, Milord!" The imp cried, holding the staff high as he ran through the grass that was taller than he.

"We are leaving," the Lord said. So he was Sesshoumaru. He seemed the regal type, what with his haughty attitude and blatant disdain for everything but himself. On the physical side, he was pale, nearly as white as the fur he wore. Why did he wear it, anyhow? And his eyes. Golden. Just like the sun as it rises I thought with a slight sigh. Too bad such looks were wasted on a bastard. I shrugged as I watched Rin run around in circles. "Rin!" She stopped, staring at Sesshoumaru. "Fetch Ah-Un." She nodded.

"Ah-Un!" She cried, and a large horse-lizard demon thing with two heads flew down, blue flames keeping it aloft. I cringed slightly as it shook the ground. "Hey!" Rin called, running up to me. "Get on. He's nice," she assured. I shook my head.

"I thank you for all you've done, but I'll be staying here," I said. Rin pouted slightly.

"Aww... but I want you to come! My Lord! Can she come?" She called. I wanted to hit myself. He looked back, eyes once more boring into me.

"She may do as she pleases. The actions of humans do not concern me," he said, and I felt as though I'd like to hang around his neck just to annoy him.

"He said you can come, so come on!" Rin said again, and I sighed, giving up.

"Okay," I said, and the two-headed demon, Ah-Un, walked towards me. It helped me onto its back, and I helped Rin up in front of me.

"Let's go, Ah-Un!" She said, patting its necks. I looked around, and saw Jaken staring at me hatefully. I glared at him, and he raised a shoulder, looking away. This could get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"Where are we going?" I asked. Rin glanced back at me.

"We go where My Lord wills us to," she replied. That wasn't helpful in the least, but it did seem to be the case. I saw nothing that would make one travel the way we were headed, save pure chance. I looked forward, and found my eyes lingering on the mysterious man. It was then I noticed the fur was connected to something beneath his kimono. He was a demon, so I decided it was a tail. That must mean he was a dog demon, what with the smelling to back it up and all. I sighed slightly. How did it come to this? Here I was, traveling with a dog demon, a stupid frog thing, and a girl. Maybe I'd prove the monk correct.

"Say, Rin," I started, and she turned big brown eyes to me. "Who is this Lord of yours?" I asked. She smiled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is a kind person... well, he's a demon, but he's a nice demon. He's a dog demon, too. He has a brother, well, half-brother, but he doesn't particularly care for him."

"And that fur... it's a tail, right?" I asked. Surprisingly, I received a nod.

"Yup." I raised a brow slightly as I watched the grass go by rather slowly. A nice demon? Wasn't that a bit oxymoronic? I shrugged. Well, I'll wait and see I decided.

"Rin. Go and find something to eat," Sesshoumaru said suddenly, stopping. She laughed slightly, jumping from Ah-Un's back.

"Rin won't be long!" She called, skipping into the trees that now surrounded us. We'd been traveling for a few hours, and I'd started to get hunger pangs myself. I looked around, and decided I might as well go then. I swung my injured leg over Ah-Un's back and slid to the ground, grateful for the walking stick. I winced at first as I started forward, but it got better the longer I used my foot. I felt someone watching me, and I stopped, turning. Golden eyes were searching my features for something. I frowned slightly and turned back around, ignoring his gaze.

"Am I really so vile?" He asked caustically. I shrugged minutely, ignoring him. I continued walking, thinking about his statement. Was he? It was hard to tell. He seemed the typical demon, nothing more, nothing less. Suddenly, a blur of white sped past me at the precise moment I heard Rin scream. His hearing was impeccable.

"I hope she's okay," I mumbled aloud as I continued forward._ Am I really so vile?_ I sighed. Who said anything about me finding him vile? Come to think of it... I wanted to know the answer to that question. Did my village really believe that lying monk? "I am not a vile demon," I said under my breath, glaring at the few blades of grass growing under the canopy of the trees. I stopped as I saw two black shoes before me. I looked up, tracing the white clad figure until I met Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"You don't even have an aura," he said. I frowned, confused. He gave me a quick once over, then glared at me. "You are not a demon."

"How kind of you to tell me what I already know," I said, apparently catching him off guard. His stance became more stable and he stepped aside, allowing me to pass him.

"You stand a fair chance of dying," he said. I turned back to him.

"And you tell me this why? Don't you think I know that? How am I supposed to keep on living anyway? What's the point?" I asked no one in particular. I started forward again, and I heard another set of feet moving with my own. "Why are you following me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Just leave me alone and go do your demon thing," I said, waving a hand behind me. "It's not like I can go anywhere, so stop following me," I repeated. He remained silent, following me.

"You smell familiar," he said suddenly. I sighed.

"Then go jog your memory elsewhere," I said, becoming angry. I kicked at a small rock in front of me and growled with exasperation. "It's not like you care anyway."

"What makes you say that?" He asked. He'd stopped walking. I, however, continued.

"I see the way you glare at me. What's your problem? Too high and mighty for humans? Well, the world's filled with us creatures, so you'd better get used to it, dog boy," I said. A strong gust of wind nearly pushed me over. I looked behind me. Sesshoumaru was seething with rage, his eyes turning red and his hair literally rising from his head. My eyes widened in fear. That was most definitely the wrong thing to say.

"Dog Boy?" He repeated, voice intimidating. I blinked twice in rapid succession and stepped back, with my bad foot, no less. My leg gave way and I was on the ground, crawling away from the furious demon. There was no way out, I realized, as my back was pressed against a rock wall. Where did it come from? "Dog Boy!?" He repeated with more maliciousness than before. He was looming over me, glaring at me over his pale cheeks. He seemed gargantuan. "I, Sesshoumaru, am the most powerful demon alive. I will crush you, human," he said. He spat the last word as though it were below him to even say it. I closed my eyes, preparing for death. At least this way it would come swiftly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" I heard Rin call. I opened my eyes slightly, and noticed he had returned to normal. "Oh! Are you okay?" She asked, running to me. She helped me stand and started leading me out of the woods. I had no choice but to follow. As I passed the silver-headed man, I heard him whisper.

"And don't you ever forget it." Our eyes seemed to meet in slow motion, and I felt my life drain from my body. I looked hurriedly away. Why was I going where I knew I stood a chance of being killed in the night?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

"Hey," I heard. I opened my eyes. It was dark. I turned and saw Rin's face in the firelight that came from my right.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, groggy. She smiled and handed me some herbs.

"Here's some more," she said. I smiled slightly. How had she known my foot was hurting? I sat up and chewed it to a pulp and spread it on the cut. It was looking a little better, but it still looked pretty bad. "So, what's your name?" Rin asked me. I looked at her, frowning. We'd completely skipped introductions. Well, I did, anyway.

"My name's..." I paused. What did it matter? No one expected me to live, anyway. I shook my head; _That_ didn't matter. "Aiko."

"That's pretty!" She said rather loudly. I glanced around, scanning for signs of having woken someone or something. Nothing moved. It was then I spotted the sleeping figure of Sesshoumaru. It was odd, really. He seemed so up tight and serious during the day, but when he slept, he looked so peaceful. He slept with his head resting on his tail-mane and his mouth was closed. His breathing was soft and steady. I shook my head, coming back to reality. I wouldn't admit it. Not a chance. I crossed my arms and turned my head away from him. "Aiko?" Rin asked. I let my stance fall.

"Yeah?"

"Is My Lord being unkind to you?" She asked, almost dreading the answer. I smiled, shaking my head.

"No, he's being very kind to me. Thank you," I said, touching her hair. She nodded, grinning.

"Okay... g'night," she said, crawling back to her small mat of leaves. I watched her silently for a moment, then looked over at Sesshoumaru again. I jumped when his eyes opened and met my own.

"Does something about me fascinate you?" He asked. I looked away, silent. I saw through my peripheral vision that he stood and was walking towards me. He sat next to me, upsetting the air around me. "You said I was not being un-kind to you. I, in fact, was," he said.

"I know that," I replied, watching the small back of Rin's body. It rose and fell as she breathed. "I didn't want to upset her." I turned to him. "She's very fond of you," I said. He nodded slightly.

"This Sesshoumaru brought her back to life. She belongs to me," he explained, and I frowned.

"I hope you aren't cruel to her," I said. He exhaled forcefully.

"Tell me where you set the basis of your judgement of me," he demanded. I shrugged.

"You don't seem particularly... friendly," I said, moving away from him as I said so.

"Because this Sesshoumaru is a demon?" He inquired.

"Well, partly... but more over... you just don't like humans, do you?"

"No," he said. I smiled slightly.

"There you go." I looked at him again. "Then why did you bring her back to life?"

"I was merely testing my powers," he said. I sensed something different about the way he said so.

"You actually had a pang of pity for her?" I asked. He glared.

"What makes you say that?" He asked coldly.

"Well... just now you waited until she was asleep to say your mind... and earlier, she was the reason you didn't tear me to shreds," I said, and I sensed his anger returning.

"I merely did not wish to kill her again," he said, standing. "You infuriate me so," he added as he strode away from me back to the base of the tree.

"If I annoy you so much, why hesitate to kill me?" I asked. He stopped. It was silent for a few moments, then he turned his head towards me. He remained silent, then returned to his place beneath the tree.

I looked down at the ground, thinking. Why hadn't he said anything? And why was he reluctant to say he cared for Rin. My eyes were drawn to his figure once more. I sighed internally. I would have to admit it sooner or later. His complexion seemed lighter than before in the fire light, and I could've sworn I'd seen the hint of a grin playing at his features. His eyes opened slowly, and met my own. His 'almost grin' disappeared and was replaced with a set line. I blinked, then turned away, settling. It had been a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:**_ Wow, thanks for all the great reviews! The chapters are starting to get a bit longer, but this next one's a bit shorter than the last, sorry. I almost feel like this is filler, but I can't bring myself to scratch it... is that so strange??o.o?? Anyway, I hope I can keep Sesshoumaru in character through these adventures! Thanks again, so much!

~ViValix96

_***Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of its ideas therein***_

_**Chapter Seven**_

I woke as a warm breeze blew a fallen leaf into my face. I sat up and glanced around, yawning indiscreetly. I felt as though I'd fallen asleep but a moment ago, yet day had come upon me. I sighed, stretching my shoulders and neck. I caught a glimpse of my swollen foot and frowned. The night hadn't done me any favors. The skin around the cut, which seemed to have grown larger, was peeling back and the new flesh beneath was pink and raw. The wind blew against that skin and I winced. Bending over my leg, I pressed gently on the skin around the injury. It would take some time for it to heal with such an infection.

A rustling in some nearby bushes drew my attention and I tensed. It was only Rin. She smiled at me, holding some more herbs out for me to take. "Here you go," she said, grinning. I smiled.

"Thank you." I looked at her, and she was trying to give me some berries. "Tell me, why do you take care of me?"

"Well... I like you, that's why," she supplied. I shook my head, smiling. "Here. Eat these. They're really yummy." I held out my hand and several small fruits rolled in the palm of my hand.

"Thank you," I said, popping one into my mouth. She was right, of course. A burst of sweetness filled my mouth, and a tart aftertaste lingered. "I should probably save these for after," I mumbled to myself as I dropped them onto my lap. I tore the leaves from the herb's stem and stuffed them into my mouth. I wasn't bothered as much by the putrid flavor today as I was yesterday, I realized. After treating my cut, I leaned back on one arm and ate the sweet berries.

"Rin," I heard Sesshoumaru call. My own eyes drifted towards the sound of his mellow voice.

"Yes, My Lord?" She called back, skipping in his direction. He appeared through the foliage, his white standing out against the vibrant greens of summer. The wind blew, allowing the sun to illuminate his face and shoulder guard. The glint forced me to squint.

"We're leaving," he said, turning around. He paid no attention, neither acknowledging me nor the small girl before him. I huffed slightly, annoyed. How could he treat her like that, after he saved her life? He might've claimed he was testing his power, but I knew he had ulterior motives.

"We have to go," Rin said, helping me stand. She got me the walking stick and led me through the dense forest until we were in what seemed to be an open plain. I gasped slightly. I could see for miles. "Pretty, isn't it?" She asked as she skipped along side me. "We're on top of the world..."

"I think it's a mountain," I said softly, not intending for her to hear. She laughed slightly.

"I know that, but Rin likes to think that up here, she really is," she said. I slowed my pace. What a strange girl she was.

"Do you have ideas about the world?" I asked, becoming intrigued with the workings of her mind. She frowned.

"What do you mean?" I grinned.

"Questions? Do you wonder why things are, and why things aren't?"

"Things are the way they are because Lord Sesshoumaru made them this way for me," she said. I frowned, slightly disturbed. Had he fed her this delusion? I glanced around and saw that he was waiting for us. So we were headed east.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's note:_** Hey, I kind of like this author's note thing! Anyway, for this chapter I did some research, but if anything's not right, please, let me know? Alright, awesome. I'm still in awe of all these great reviews! :3

_***NOTE: I don not own InuYasha or its characters therein***_

_**Chapter Eight**_

"So it's Yu, Shin, Chi, and Ai," I repeated, watching the comprehension show in Rin's brown eyes.

"Rin gets it! Okay... Yu is the spirit of courage... called Aramitama. Shin is... friendship? Or Nigimitama... Knowledge is... Chi, or Kushimitama, and....," she paused a moment, placing her finger on her chin. "Oh! Ai, or Sakimitama, and that's love!" She exclaimed, beaming.

"Exactly. Good job," I said. I'd taken up teaching Rin some things I'd learned in my village, and she was a fast learner. My closest friend, Kaori, was born into a long line of Guuji, or shrine keepers. Her grandfather tended to the shrine at the lake near our village and liked to take us along when we were younger. He told us of the four spirits, Yu, Shin, Chi, and Ai, and how all four had once been one in the heart of a Priestess named Midoriko. Kaori was apparently a descendent of the priestess, but no one truly believed it. Midoriko had fought a valiant battle with the demons, the war raging on for seven days and seven nights until she ended her own life to stop the fighting, sealing both her own soul and the souls of the demons within the Shikon no Tahmah. "It is the manifestation of chaos," he'd been known to say.

The Deity of Origin is said to have given birth to Kushimitama and Sakimitama. When all four of the spirits, Yu, Shin, Chi, and Ai are one, they are called Nyobi. Kaori's grandfather had said that Nyobi and the demon were constantly at war within the sacred jewel. "But the priestess Kikyou turned the tide of battle in Midoriko's favor," he'd said on more than one occasion. Recently, news had spread that the jewel had shattered and shards were littered around the country, and so demons were becoming formidable.

I sighed, thinking about Kaori. I hadn't seen her face the other day in the village. That gave me hope that she knew I wasn't a demon, as Yumaru had claimed. I glared at the ground.

"Aiko?" I heard Rin say softly. I smiled.

"Yes?"

"What else is there?" She asked, eyes wide with curiosity. I laughed slightly at her eagerness to learn.

"Nothing for today," I said. "You've learned a lot. Why don't you tell me what you know?" I suggested, and she sucked in her breath.

"The four spirits, Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama and Sakimitama, are the four basic spirits, each having different qualities. Kushimitama and Sakimitama were borne of the Deity of Origins... that's pretty much all I know....," she said, smiling. I smiled back

"Well, okay... Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess, made the four islands. Did you know that?"

"No! That's incredible," she said under her breath. She glanced up at me through her lashes. "I think I've heard that name before..."

"Those of the Dynasty are all descendants of Her," I said.

"That's it! My mother told me that before she....," Rin trailed off, becoming taken by the passing grass. I sighed, frowning. Such a horrible thing to have happened to one as young as she. The wind blew, carrying the scent of rain. I looked to my right, and saw dark clouds.

"My Lord!" Jaken said, running up to Sesshoumaru's side. The inu-oni stopped. "A storm approaches!" Sesshoumaru remained silent, then started to walk again. Jaken quickly fell behind, resting his Staff of Two Heads on his shoulder. His yellow eyes narrowed as he looked back at Rin and myself upon Ah-Un's saddled back. I shrugged, looking down at the girl in front of me. She'd taken to laying against me, and I heard soft, steady breathing. She'd fallen asleep, and quickly. I rolled my eyes slightly, but wrapped an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall from Ah-Un's back.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

His expression was stoic for the split second it was illuminated. I continued to see his profile as my eyes readjusted to the darkness. It had been raining for several hours, accompanied by thunder and lightning. At first, we had tried to travel through the rain, but Sesshoumaru decided that it was getting too dangerous for the rest of us and we'd been sitting in this 'cave' since.

It could hardly be considered a cave. It was more accurately described as a ledge with just enough space for a person to sit beneath, but our toes were still getting wet. Rin had at first complained about the water and the cold wind, but Sesshoumaru had given her a look, and she'd quieted down. I wasn't liking the vibes he was sending off any more today than before. He was dangerous, and didn't know how to control his emotions. Or, better said, he had no emotions except hate and anger.

I kept these opinions to myself for Rin's sake, but I had an inkling Sesshoumaru could feel the waves of hate rolling from me. In return, he sent tsunamis of abhorrence my way. At the moment, he was ignoring me, and I felt fine by that. The less we had to interact, the less likely it was he would kill me.

Just then, Rin sneezed, and shivered. "Lord Sesshoumaru.... I think Rin's getting sick," she said, coughing after she finished. He looked at her, expression set in stone. His eyes turned momentarily to me, then he looked away. What had he tried to convey? Anything? I sighed and moved closer to the shivering girl.

"When the rain stops, I'll make sure you get better," I said, touching the back of my hand to her forehead, then to my own. "You aren't too warm..." She looked up at me.

"Thank you... you remind me.... a lot... of my mother...," she said, closing her eyes. She settled, leaning on me, and fell asleep. I frowned. Poor girl.

"How's that?" I asked, readjusting the mat behind Rin. She nodded weakly, then sneezed. I frowned. She'd been getting worse since the storm, and Sesshoumaru refused to alter his course to accommodate her illness. I stood, using my walking stick to take me out to where some healthful herbs grew. I passed Sesshoumaru leaning against the thick trunk of a tree. I completely ignored the heartless man, and sensed his eyes following me as I moved on. I slowed, then stopped. "Why don't you even care?" I asked, glaring at the ground. He remained silent, then swept past me, disappearing into the dense foliage. I clenched my teeth and pressed on.

I dug the nubby orange root from the soil and brushed the dirt from it. Exactly what I was looking for. I glanced at the yellow flower now laying on the ground, and shrugged. I picked it up and brought it to my nose. It smelled nice, so I decided to bring it, too.

When I returned, I gave the flower to Rin. She smiled. "Oh... it's a ginger flower....," she said. I nodded.

"I'm going to make you something for your cold," I said, and she smiled.

"Thank you..." I looked around for Sesshoumaru, and upon seeing him, approached. His eyes turned to me.

"I need a knife and a pot. And honey," I said. He raised a brow. "If you do nothing else for her, let me make her an elixir," I said, and he huffed slightly, leaving. I sighed, shoulders slouching. So much for that. In stead of relying on him, I went around and found a sharp rock to cut the root with, and Jaken provided me with a pot-like jar. He'd become a bit more friendly since I joined the party, and proved to be a good companion.

"Rin will be alright?" He asked for the fourth time. I smiled.

"Don't worry," I said. I dropped the thin slices of root into the water that had been heated by a fire. I looked at the green imp. "Do you have the honey?" His little hand presented a small red jar filled with the sticky golden sap. "She will definitely be okay."

"I may act like I detest the girl, but I don't always," he said, smiling. I grinned at his sincerity. I used the end of a stick to remove the sugar and dissolve it in the ginger water. I asked Jaken to rinse the jar out because of my foot. By the time he returned, it had grown dark, and the tea had boiled long enough. I tasted it, and decided it was strong enough. Jaken helped me pour the tea into the jar and he brought it to Rin.

"Thank you, Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed, surprised and touched by the imp's sympathy. She sipped at the tea, and looked at me. "Thank you." I nodded.

"We're leaving," came Sesshoumaru's voice. I jumped slightly and turned to face him. He was staring at Rin, and her tea, then his eyes turned to me. The golden irises disappeared as he narrowed his eyes, then he turned. I stood, making a face at his back.

_**Afterwords:**_ Well, I apologize in advance for Jaken. Please, don't be too harsh. K, thx.


	10. Chapter 10

_***NOTE: I do not own InuYasha or its characters therein***_

_**Chapter Ten**_

I took a deep breath, and jumped. The water was freezing, and I felt my heart stop beating for a moment. I swam towards the surface and gasped for air. I heard Rin laughing from the edge of the river. I started to stand, but decided to look around first. With the lack of a set of dry clothing, I had decided to take a swim nude. I could see the whiteness of my skin through the crystal clear water. "Rin! Could you bring me my clothes?" I called to the girl. She turned to me, smiling.

"Sure!" She called, gathering the bundle of clothes in her arms. "Is it cold?" She asked upon seeing my goose-bumps. I nodded, taking the kimono and drying myself with it, trying not to set too much weight on my foot. It had gotten a lot better, what with Rin's help and not having to walk on it. Something white caught my eye, and I immediately covered myself as best I could, crouching. Sesshoumaru walked past a ways away, and I saw he was purposely averting his eyes. I frowned slightly, then gasped, squeezing my eyes shut and shaking my head. That thought did not just cross my mind! I took my clothes from Rin and hastily replaced them. How could I even think about something like _that_?

"Thank you, Rin," I said, and she skipped ahead.

"Sure! I wanna go swimming too! My Lord, can Rin go swimming?" She called, and Sesshoumaru turned his gaze slowly towards us. He blinked, then strode towards us. He stopped, seemed about to say something, then nodded slightly.

"Well, aren't you a man of few words," I said under my breath. His eye twitched slightly, and he glared at me. I shrugged, pushing my lower lip outwards. He turned on his heel and stalked up the hill. I sensed he was annoyed, and that thought made me smile. My smile faded as the _other_ thought passed my mind. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and I bit my lip. It just wasn't right.

I heard the water splash and Rin giggle behind me. I turned and watched her standing in the river, shivering. I smiled slightly as she ran out and hastily put her clothes on. "I changed my mind...," she said, making me laugh slightly. She ran up to me and hugged my legs, her wet hair leaving a damp spot on my skirt. I placed my hand on her small shoulder and looked up at Sesshoumaru. He was looking down at us, the sunset his backdrop. I was startled when my heart beat sped up. I looked away, eyes closed. As hard as I tried, that image stuck in my mind. His hair shone with the orange of the sky, and his fur seemed to glow with the back light. I couldn't see his expression, but his eyes were glowing from the shadow.

I sighed, shaking my head. I patted Rin's shoulder. "Let's go," I said, inclining my head towards the man on the hill. She nodded, then ran up ahead of me, giggling. I followed more slowly, and watched the tall grass billowing in the wind. My hair cut off my vision, and I closed my eyes. Maybe being kicked out of the village wasn't so bad? Being out in the fresh air, seeing places I wouldn't have otherwise seen, I knew that this would've been the last on my list of dreams. I opened my eyes and gasped slightly. I felt an odd presence. Suddenly, I felt something grab me around the waist and my entire body jerked to one side.

"Aiko!" I heard Rin scream. I covered my head with my arms, fearful for its safety. I could see through my arms the branches of the green trees rushing past, and that I was being carried by some lithe demon wearing a white coat of some sort. It sunk in then, and I screamed. Just then, I lifted my head and knocked it off a thick branch. That effectively knocked _me_ out.

**_A/W:_** Well, stepping it up! What, is this my fourth submission today??? I guess I'm excited*shrugs*. Well, again, loving the R&R's. And, if anyone's interested in seeing what Aiko looks like, feel free to give me a glance on .


	11. Chapter 11

_***NOTE: I own nothing related to InuYasha, and that makes me sad at times***_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

I felt a dull throbbing just above the base of my skull. I tried to move a hand to it, but my wrists were bound together. I struggled against my restraints, but my attempts were fruitless. I opened my eyes, and found myself staring at a white wall with a sliding door. I was laying on a bamboo-mat floor with small, intricate designs laced into it. I managed after some difficulty to sit up and saw that my ankles were bound as well. I was slightly surprised I wasn't gagged, then decided to look around.

The walls were all white, save the doors which had bamboo stalks embroidered into the fabric. The room was rather large, and the entire place reeked of an incense that was too overpowering to identify. I coughed slightly, my lungs filling with the slightly putrid odor. I heard the door slide open and turned my head slowly back to it. I was to meet my captor.

I was surprised to see a small girl no older than Rin with white hair and white clothing, holding a small mirror in her hands. Her eyes were as dark as night, and her expression, non-existent. I frowned slightly as she approached me. "My name is Kanna," she said in a monotone. I swallowed hard as she turned the mirror towards me. I was immediately transfixed, my own expression of awe all I could see. "Aiko... I take your spirit," she said softly. I felt an odd sensation, and I grew extremely tired. I heard vaguely the sound of the door sliding open.

"Stop, Kanna!" A deeper woman's voice called, and I pitched forward, hitting my chin off the floor. I winced, pressing the bruised bone to my chest. "Naraku said nothing about taking her soul!"

"Very well, Big Sister," Kanna said softly. Her voice sent shivers down my spine, it was so unnatural. The door slid open, then closed again, I sighed slightly, then felt a hand roll me over. I saw the bare feet of a woman wearing a white kimono with purple stripes. I looked up. She had red eyes, short black hair tied back into a ponytail with two white feathers, and a sneer pasted to her tanned face. It was then I saw her small, pointed ears; Like Sesshoumaru's. She was a demon. I inched away from her, and she laughed.

"What a pitiful human," she said, falling into a kneeling position. "I was told you're traveling with Sesshoumaru. That dog?" She asked more to herself than to me. She pressed a finger to her lip. "I could've sworn he hated humans..." She looked at me, then frowned. "He has got to be ill." I frowned.

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked. She seemed startled that I spoke.

"Oh, are you _with_ him?" She asked sarcastically. I felt anger at the thought bubble in my chest.

"Of course not! He's absolutely... NO!" I cried again, shaking my head. "I didn't even want to travel with them!" She raised a thin brow.

"Really? He seemed quite annoyed with your capture," she said. I huffed, narrowing my eyes. "But I suppose that's because he wasn't the better of the two speeds."

"Why did you take me here?"

"Me?" She asked, pointing to her chest. She laughed, shaking her head. "I didn't bring you here."

"I don't care who, WHY!?"

"Now, don't get snippy," she said, unfurling a fan that matched her kimono. She stood gracefully and gave me a smirk. She covered half of her face with her fan. "Well, Naraku wants to get to Sesshoumaru," she said before leaving. The screen closed, and she was gone from my sight. I groaned with aggravation and wriggled, trying to break free of my bonds. Again, I was unable to do so, and I gave up. I felt hot tears sting at my eyes, and I squeezed them shut, trying to stop them. It was impossible. The tears came.

**_A/N:_** Well, I hope the suspence hasn't crashed yet. As always, thanks for the reviews. The tips help a lot. As for where this story is going, it's a surprise. Didn't think I'd spoil all the fun, did you? Exciting news! Pretty soon I'll be able to Beta. That is, if anyone wants to trust me with scanning their works...?

Okay, I need your opinions. I'm thinking of adding another fic or two, but I'm not sure if they're worth posting? One's about Golden Sun, and it happens after both games. Spoilers, yes. And the other's a one(or two) shot on JSRF. I'm nervous to post, so any encouragement is welcome.

Well, all nerves aside, I'm happy to say I'm posting a rater longwinded fic about FFVII. Vincent all the way, boys and girls. VincentxOC, and CloudxOC, co-written with Annej Ennyl. It's kind of crackish, but definitely fun. Thanks!

~ViValix96


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ Hello, folks. Ah, been almost five days! Well, here's another chapter. Kind of short, but I'm busy. Oh, I don't own IY or anything else. Not even this computer. ha.

_**Chapter Twelve**_

I heard the screen slide open, and I opened my eyes. A tall shadow darkened the wall and seemed to descend upon me. Someone's cold hand lightly touched the exposed skin on my arm and neck. I restrained myself, sensing something foreboding about his presence. "Wake," he demanded concisely. I hesitated, but was compelled by his soft voice to do as he wished. I turned wary eyes on a young lord's face. He was obscenely pale with hair blacker than the night sky. His eyes, the color of blood, shook my body thoroughly. He was outlandishly beautiful.

His eyes bore through me, causing me to shrink from his figure. An odd look passed over his features as his deathly cold fingertips traced my chin and turned my face to his own. I dared not breathe for fear of eliciting a violent action from this unfamiliar man. He sighed gently, letting my chin fall.

"Not nearly as beautiful...," he whined under his breath. I watched his shadow on the wall as he placed his face in his hands. He lowered his hands and addressed me. "You are familiar with Lord Sesshoumaru..," he more stated than asked. "He will help to further my ends... and I will use you to make it so." I raised a brow to myself. Sesshoumaru wouldn't come for me. Not the slightest chance. He must've heard my huff of amusement for he kneeled and leaned over me. "Something you wish to share?" He whispered dangerously. I swallowed hard, a cold sweat forming on my brow.

"Sesshoumaru... would not fall for it..." He stood suddenly and began to laugh. I turned and somehow managed to sit up, my hands still bound.

"How naive of you. I, Naraku, always get what I desire... Even Sesshoumaru wouldn't turn his back on his mate," he said.

"I'm not-"

"And I must present his mate alive, so he may still have reason to proceed with his instructions... were you not so important to his Lordship, I wouldn't waste my time keeping you alive," he said, silently daring me to change his mind. He knelt before me, taking my chin in his pale hand. "And yet... you almost remind me of... a damned priestess I once knew," he finished with malice. He threw my face to the side and stalked from the room.

The man's name was Naraku. Appropriate, considering he wasn't the most pleasant person. As to my situation; I had simply resigned myself to being a hostage, and hoped I was smart enough not to get myself killed. It was as simple as that.

'_Even Sesshoumaru wouldn't turn his back on his mate.'_ I frowned. Where on earth had Naraku gotten that idea? Sesshoumaru and I barely even looked at one another, let alone were mates. I shrugged to myself, sighing. Perhaps I would get lucky and he would come to my rescue? Highly unlikely.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** Ah, another lovely piece of my almost mary-sue's life. I don't own IY or any of the characters from the marvelous mind of Rumiko Takahashi_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Finally, I felt the tension fall away, and I brought my hands together in front of my face. I rubbed each wrist to rid the lingering sensation of rope. I had worked for several hours after Naraku's departure at weakening the rope with a jagged rock I found in the corner of the room. I had thought it odd that it would be there, almost like an invitation to set myself free. I had been so eager to regain use of my two favorite appendages that I didn't give a thought to the possibility I was _supposed_ to let myself out.

I then untied my ankles and stood slowly as vertigo set in momentarily. I steadied myself with the wall as I made my way towards the screen. My foot was aching; I hadn't gotten any treatment for at least a day. And yet, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. At least I could walk. At least I wasn't bleeding to death. At least I was alive.

I pushed gently on the screen, opening it just enough so I could stare out into... complete and utter blackness. It must be night, I thought as I stepped silently from the candle-lit room. I closed the screen and remained still, listening. I heard the gentle bubbling of a fountain just in front of me, and a cool breeze toyed with the leaves on the surrounding trees. It was a few more moments before I was able to see the trees, and said fountain, and when I did, my heart sped up. Thousands of glowing red eyes watched me, waiting for me to make a move, any move, so they could reveal their demon bodies and put an end to my travels for good. I felt behind me for the door, but my hand instead made contact with a warm body. I squealed, jumping.

Kagura laughed, her heart-shaped face half covered by her white fan. Her eyes, the same color as Naraku's, laughed at me with a much more sinister motive. I sighed with what little relief I could allow myself. "You shouldn't leave if you aren't prepared to go anywhere," she commented, and the screen slid open of its own accord. She inclined her head in its direction, and I re-entered my bright prison.

"Naraku was right about you," she said as the screen closed us in. "You are too timid to try anything. What on earth does that dog see in you?"

"I told you, we aren't-"

"But it is irrelevant, so long as he comes for you... isn't that right?" She asked, glaring. She seemed to be trying to stop me from telling her I wasn't mated to Sesshoumaru. "You might live longer if he cares for his one beloved." Revelation occurred, and I nodded slightly.

"I can only hope he comes with godspeed," I said, placing a hand over my heart. I continued to watch Kagura as she lowered her fan and approached me. She wrapped her small hand around my wrist and lowered my hand.

"Naraku believes you are Sesshoumaru's mate, and it is the only thing keeping you alive. Slip, girl, and your life is forfeit," she warned quietly, releasing my wrist. I rubbed where her tight grip left marks.

"Why are you trying to help me?" I asked in the same whispering tone. She met my eyes, glaring with a passion directed towards another.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is my only hope of escape," she said. I frowned. It would seem we shared that in common.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **_You know the drill. I don't own IY. Yeah. Sorry for the shortening chapters again. I'll try and make them longer, but you know how school gets. Thanks.

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

"...I am thus chained here, like some sick idea of a slave. I am the wind! I should be free!" She cried in a strained whisper. For several hours, Kagura had remained in the room with me, spouting off angry curses and snide remarks here and again. Eventually she settled, sitting on her feet near the sliding door and started her tumultuous tale from the beginning. I was shocked at first she, the demon of the wind, incarnate of Naraku himself, was even speaking to me, but I found myself enthralled in her story, in the passion with which she expressed her deepest desires.

At the beginning, she withheld much of her feelings, being blunt and to the point. She seemed to be recalling her life out loud, paying no attention to me. It was when she started speaking of Kikyou I truly listened. Naraku had been in love with her before he became a demon, and has since hunted for her to stop the feelings she stirred within Onigumo's heart. "He's tried time and again to rid her from the face of the earth, but she simply won't die," she growled, opening and closing her fan mindlessly. She looked at me, frowning. "And that InuYasha, worthless half-breed. Naraku spends far too much of his time plotting against him than actually taking the initiative and killing him outright. On so many occasions he could have rid himself of the pest, but his desire to draw out this sick game of cat and mouse will ultimately bring about his demise. The mutt's getting stronger."

"So he wants Sesshoumaru, who he knows will willingly kill his own brother to do it?" I clarified. Kagura nodded, her green earrings swaying with the motion. Her eyes darted towards the door, then she stood.

"We did not have this conversation," she said, gesturing for me to make myself busy. I nodded fiercely, sensing she was not one I wanted to cross. I felt an ominous presence approaching and instinctively moved to sit against the wall. I made to act like I was preoccupied with picking at a loose piece of straw that stuck up from the mat.

I glanced inconspicuously up as the screen slid open. Naraku loomed in the doorway, a look of pure fury on his delicate, princely features. "Kagura," he said softly, yet I felt my hairs raise on my skin. He held out his hand and a beating growth appeared, similar to a heart, in his palm. He met her eyes, and she trembled, mouthing 'please, Naraku'. He squeezed the heart, and she collapsed to her knees, pale with pain and shaking. "What are you hiding, traitorous wench?" He asked in the earlier tone.

"N-nothing! Naraku, master, I would never... ack," she sputtered as he squeezed the heart with more pressure. "Naraku! I swear!" His red eyes were narrowed to the point of being closed. I was feeling sick to my stomach as small amounts of blood trickled from her mouth. She was nearly at the point of losing consciousness when Naraku's hand opened and the growth disappeared back into his own flesh.

"Again... and you will do more than bleed," he warned quietly. His gaze turned to me and I involuntarily brought my arms up as defense. "_You_ are lucky you are valuable." A moment later, the screen slid closed and he was gone.

I looked over and saw Kagura still recovering from the attack. I crawled to her and tried to help her in any way. She hastily shoved my arm away and stood, swaying on her feet.

"I do not require the assistance of one such as yourself," she said, yet I saw she desperately needed it. I stood as well, frowning. I didn't understand her position as much as I would've liked, but I could act as though I did.

"I won't blame you if you do...," I said, and my sympathy caused her to blink in surprise. She smiled coyly, then her eyes closed. She began to fall and I moved to catch her. She may have been a demon, one that would kill me for no reason, but she was the closest thing to an ally I had here. Like anyone else, I would do anything for survival, a goal to which she was essential.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N:_** Well, here it is. A semi-interesting, semi-boring part. But, let's eliminate all baseless conjecture, shall we? Read it and see for yourself :). Disclaimer, I dont own IY or the characters. That's Takahashi's job.

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_The orange light of the setting sun shone off his silver hair. He seemed to glow of his own accord, and the sun was merely accepting its rival. His fur on his right was disturbed by a warm and fragrant breeze. The soft hair moved and small chinks of sunlight filtered through, giving the impression that his hair was sparkling. His eyes glowed like the brightest gold, shining like pools of liquid sunlight. He stepped towards me, a small smile on his face. I felt my heartbeat speed up, and I moved towards him. He reached me, and drew me closer. He smelled of the wilderness, of the very air I breathed. He leaned down, eyes closed, and his lips brushed my own. "I will come for you...," he whispered. I opened my eyes, confused. He was gone._

I stretched, yawning. All I remembered was that I had an odd dream, one I should not have been having, and that it involved Sesshoumaru. I rubbed my eyes with my knuckles and tried to draw the dream back to mind, but it was too far gone. Something important had taken place, I could feel it. I tried once again to recall the incident, and failed spectacularly.

I was still in the same white-walled room, with the same weakened youkai lying on the floor in a sickly looking heap. I yawned once more and made my way over to Kagura's sleeping body. Even in her sleep she looked as though she had some evil plot forming beneath that shiny black topknot. At least she's still breathing, I told myself. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, and I found myself wishing I was still asleep, dreaming.

The dream. What was so important about the dream? For the life of me, I couldn't figure it out. I resumed my station against the wall and closed my eyes. At least I had something to make the hours pass quickly.

"_Stay still," he said in a gentle voice. "Don't move... rest. This Sesshoumaru is coming for you." Flashes of white flitted amongst green trees, causing small birds to take flight. "Preservation."_

"Preser...vation....," I mumbled, half asleep. I saw a foggy image of Naraku hovering over me, and Kagura stood, apparently better. I smiled mentally as my eyes grew too heavy to support.

I was jolted awake by a severe hunger pain. I looked around, startled, then heard my stomach growling. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. I looked for any sign of Kagura or Naraku, but they were nowhere to be found. Instead, I saw a black tray with a small bowl of rice and a pair of wooden chopsticks. My brain saw the rice, and my stomach demanded it. I knelt before the tray and picked up the bowl. I paused, then looked incredulously at it. I sniffed it. It smelled like rice. It was still relatively warm. However, I dared not eat it. I sensed that Naraku was not above poisoning a prisoner's food. Much to my stomach's dismay, I decided to diet. I stood and Kagura stepped in through the screen.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked upon seeing the untouched bowl. I raised a brow.

"How do I know it isn't poisoned?" I asked. She laughed.

"You humans are a riot," she said, eyes narrowing with amusement. "I brought this rice, wench. Not Naraku," she said, thinking it would make me feel a bit more hungry. I remained silent and still. "I did not poison your rice! I would gain nothing from doing so." She was getting aggravated, and I, more hungry.

"Very well," I said, falling into a cross-legged position. I picked up the rice and shoveled it into my mouth, wondering all the while why I trusted her. I stopped eating and looked up at her suspiciously. "Did you lie to me?" I asked. She merely smiled, unfolding her fan. My vision blurred suddenly, and my entire body went numb. "You... bitch...," I managed before falling into a pseudo sleep.

"Humans are such gullible creatures," I heard Kagura say. It sounded like she was in another room, yet I knew her to be standing over me. "It's silly, really. I almost thought she was smarter than the rest. What a pity." I felt resentment boil in the pit of my stomach at the thought of her gloating over my body. At the same time, I was smacking myself mentally for having eaten the rice.

"Kagura..."

"Naraku," she drawled. I imagined her hiding her face with her fan.

"She is unconscious?"

"The poison has taken effect. However, it will take two or tree days to kill her," she explained. Naraku laughed a triumphant syllable.

"I almost doubted you, Kagura," he said. I heard muffled footsteps and the screen close. It dawned on me then. I was poisoned. I was going to die. And what was worse, I _still_ couldn't remember the dream. It was most prevalent in my mind.

"Wench...," I heard the wind temptress whisper. She drew my attention from within. "I know you can hear me, so listen well. This poison is simply a sleeping potion. It will wear off in a few hours, but if this scam is to work, you must remain as you are for several days... I will be in charge of you, and I shall be sure your needs are taken care of," she said. I was smacking myself for ever doubting her. "One more thing... the winds carry the scent of your mate." My mate? He was not my mate. I could barely stand the sight of him, for the last time! My silent tirade was neither heard nor acknowledged, going completely un-noticed by Kagura. I decided, after a few moments of mentally cursing her, that I should set my mind to more productive things.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: _**Hey, everyone. It's been a rather long time since I've updated, and I apologize for that. So, here's another chapter, please enjoy!

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

"The poor girl...," I heard a soft voice whisper. Gentle hands checked my neck for a pulse. "She's still alive!"

I must've fallen asleep, for I had no recollection of the door opening, or of anyone approaching me. The atmosphere of my little room seemed different. There was a gentle breeze blowing, teasing my untied hair. That same gentle hand pushed my hair back and touched my face. It must've been the same girl that spoke.

"You're so young... hardly older than I am... wake up, miss," she pleaded, tapping my arm. I opened my eyes slightly, barely wide enough for me to see. I saw a girl my age hovering over me, her large brown eyes filled with worry. She looked at my face, then smiled. "Hey..." I pushed myself up on shaky arms and frowned.

"Who are you... and why are you here?" I asked. Who in their right minds would associate with Naraku's gang? I looked around as I awaited an answer.

The small room I'd been in barely resembled a room. Only two of the four walls stood, and even then they could barely remain standing in the wind. The hall I remembered being beyond the door was now merely a pile of splintered wood.

"We're travelers... we drove Naraku from here," the girl said, smiling. She reminded me of Rin. I smiled back. "Are you connected to him?" She asked. I frowned, shaking my head.

"I was kidnaped and given a poison of some kind... it's worn off it seems," I said, placing a hand to my forehead. Another hand was upon my own, and I opened my eyes, startled. A young monk wearing purple robes was smiling at me.

"Are you sure? A poison administered by one such as Naraku must be very powerful," he said, brows raised. "Come, I'll help you up," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist, grabbing at my behind in the process.

"Excuse me?" I said, shoving him away. "How is it that you find it acceptable to touch me?" I asked, glaring. He smiled.

"I'm merely being a good Samaritan," he said, laughing.

"Like hell you are," I said, folding my arms. "I'll help myself, thank you. Touch me again, and you won't have what you wanted to use," I warned, and his smile faded. I pushed myself up and brushed myself off. I turned to the girl that looked like Rin. "What are you called?" I asked. She smiled.

"I'm Kagome!" She said. "And he's Miroku," she said, inclining her head towards the monk. "Sango," she added, pointing to a pretty girl a few years older than me dressed in a demon slayer uniform, "Shippou..." He was an adorable little fox demon with bright orange hair. "And InuYasha," she said lastly, pointing to the man behind her. My eyes widened as I looked at him. He looked like Sesshoumaru. His hair was long and silvery, and his eyes were the same color. He lacked the markings Sesshoumaru had, but in their place he had dog ears.

"Half-demon," I said softly, realizing. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah.... don't tell him that, though... he's a little cocky," she warned. I smiled.

"He reminds me of someone I know...." Kagome's brow's raised.

"Really? He's rather... unique.... who, if you don't mind me asking." I smiled slightly.

"His name is Lord Sesshoumaru," I said. Everyone's eyes turned to me. InuYasha was suddenly in front of me.

"How do you know him?" He asked accusingly.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as he grabbed my shoulders. I pulled back and shoved him.

"Don't touch me," I said. He jumped at me, and I dove away. He missed, snarling.

"Why you," he started.

"Sit boy!" Kagome cried. InuYasha found himself face-down in the dirt. "I'm so sorry," Kagome cried, hands at her mouth. I shook my head.

"It's not your fault," I said, standing again. "But your men should learn some manners."

"I agree," Sango said, smacking Miroku across the face. A red hand-print appeared. "But, how do you know Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I take it you know him as well? A while ago I was kicked out of my village by a monk... I don't know why, but I do know that I greatly despise them," I said with a sideways glance at Miroku He frowned. "And I hurt myself. The wound's mostly healed now. Regardless, during the storm, I was taking shelter in a small cave. I woke and a little girl and demon were there as well. Her name was Rin, and she helped me with the wound. I traveled with Lord Sesshoumaru... until I was kidnaped and brought here, where I met Kagura." I turned to Miroku. "Just so you know, Kagura gave me a phoney poison... I was supposed to wear off in three hours."

"Sesshoumaru let _another_ human travel with him!?" InuYasha cried, doubtful. "My brother wouldn't do that...."

"Ahh, you're brothers... Okay..." He stood and approached me. He sniffed my kimono.

"You don't smell like him," he said, folding his arms. "You're a liar."

"What makes you think I'd touch him!?" He stepped back.

"I...."

"Exactly! Now, if you'll excuse me," I said, turning on my heel. I started walking away from the group.

"Where do you plan to go?" I heard Kagome ask.

"Somewhere not here," I said. I heard her sigh slightly.

"Why don't you travel with us?" Miroku asked.

"No."

"Oh, it'll be okay," Sango said. "We'll get them away from you," she said.

"No, I don't want that bitch to come with us," InuYasha said. I smiled slightly.

"I don't want to go where I'm not wanted," I decided.

"I'm sorry about.... everything," Kagome said sadly. I waved behind me.

"It's okay," I said, and I walked towards uncertainty.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Well, here's a chapter that's a bit shorther than the past few. Thanks always for the reviews. As previously stated, I do not own InuYasha, nor any of the characters/areas/things therein.**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

I sighed with exhaustion as I fell heavily onto a large boulder in the middle of the forest. It had gotten dark several hours ago, and I hadn't had anything to eat or drink for nearly a day. By some freakish luck I'd managed to outrun three demons and hide from a troupe of men I'd decided looked as though they were against my well-being. Now I hoped I could find a place to spend the night. I tensed as something in the trees rustled and I crouched behind the rock. My muscles were so sore already, I hoped it hadn't seen me, whatever it was.

The wind changed suddenly, and dared to look over the rock. The leaves were still rustling, and suddenly something burst from them. I restrained a gasp and ducked behind the rock, covering my head with my arms. I cursed the moon for being so bright.

A twig snapped next to me and I opened my eyes. I saw a pair of black shoes on the dirt and closed my eyes again. His steady breath broke the un-natural silence of the woods.

"So you thought to hide from this Sesshoumaru?" He asked, drawing my gaze. His voice was quiet, and I silently wondered if it was to avoid waking something. His face seemed to glow, he was so pale. The moonlight gave him an odd aura, and his eyes glowed like in the dream. The dream! I looked down, frowning. I wished I hadn't remembered it.

"No... I thought to hide from the next thing that would try to kill me this night," I replied just as quietly. I looked back up at him. "Does that mean you were looking for me?" He huffed slightly.

"This Sesshoumaru does not look for things," he said with disdain. I sighed as I stood.

"Fine then... well, here I am. Now what?" I asked, arms akimbo.

"Ah-Un," he said, inclining his head towards where he'd come, "waits there." I raised a brow slightly.

"Okay... why do you think I want to travel with you again?" I asked. His eyes narrowed.

"Why do you think I want you to?" He replied. I shrugged.

"You came here, obviously because of me, and then told me where to go afterwards. All the above points to that conclusion."

"Rin is upset. If you return, you do so for her. I am unaffected either way." I sighed, leaving it at that. I wanted to ask him why he'd done something for her. I wanted to ask him if he really was unaffected, seeing as he did come in search of me. I wanted to ask him if he... but I didn't.

I walked quietly towards the sleeping girl, making sure I didn't make excessive noise. Ah-Un lifted his head and stared at me as I knelt next to Rin. I touched her shoulder gently and she turned, groaning with annoyance.

"Rin," I whispered. She lifted her head and turned to look at me. She stared, then a huge smile stretched across her face.

"Aiko!" She cried, causing my ears to hurt. She lunged at me and I ended up on my back, the small girl on top of me. She wrapped her arms so tightly around my neck I was finding it difficult to breathe, but I didn't have the heart to tell her to let go.

"Release her, Rin. She cannot breathe," I heard Sesshoumaru say coldly. She immediately removed her arms and bowed her head.

"Sorry...," she said, frowning.

"Why did you...?" I asked, staring at him in confusion. He raised a brow as he turned his head and walked away. I frowned, then glanced at Rin. She was rocking from heel to toe, hands clasped tightly behind her back. I grinned and opened my arms, and she jumped back into the embrace.

"My Lord found you! I missed you!" She squealed, her arms becoming tighter again.

"Rin," I said, pulling at her wrists. She loosened her arms, smiling grandly.

"Thank you for coming back to Rin." I smiled and patted her head.

"Sesshoumaru brought me back," I said. "Else I would still be wandering."

"Then I will thank Lord Sesshoumaru," she whispered, hugging me again before tiptoeing to the tall demon and attacking his legs. "Thank you!" Resounded through the still night air. I could've sworn I saw a grin on Sesshoumaru's face, but then it showed detached amusement.

"That will do, Rin," he said quietly, and she nodded vigorously as she did and skipped back to me.

"My Lord seems happier now you're back too," she said as she plopped down across from me. I glanced in his direction and saw he was glaring at the small girl and her boisterous mouth. I felt a grin of triumph tug at my lips.

"I know," I said, staring him down. His eyes narrowed further and I thought I saw them roll upwards slightly as he turned, huffing. I humored myself a small laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**_ Same ol' same ol'. I don't own InuYasha or related ideas. Yeah. A new chapter. Awesome.

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

"This Sesshoumaru," I heard suddenly, "wishes to know what happened to you." I glanced over my shoulder at him and sighed, returning my chin to its resting place on my knees.

"Well.... you know I was taken by Naraku, right?" I started. He remained silent so I looked at him. He looked slightly annoyed, but not angry. I looked back at my dirty toes. "Kagura and I had a... truce, I guess you would call it. She slipped me the 'wrong' poison when Naraku insisted I be killed because.... well, we'll get there. Anyway... I fell asleep, and the castle was gone. I met up with your brother, InuYasha... "

"InuYasha....," Sesshoumaru sneered. I felt that odd sensation lift the hairs from my neck as I sensed him becoming angry.

"They offered to take me along, but I said no. I wouldn't be able to stand that monk, let alone your idiot brother... no offense," I added as an after thought.

"Hn. He is no bother of mine, the filthy mut. Father should have known better," he added under his breath, not intending for me to hear. I sighed, looking up at his pale face.

"How are you more concerned with InuYasha than Naraku? He's trying to get to you so you'll do his dirty work," I said, drawing his golden eyes.

"I do nothing for anyone except myself," he said coldly. I raised my brows.

"_Really?_ Hadn't noticed. Naraku thinks he could get to you... through me. He desires InuYasha dead, not to mention getting you out of the way."

"And I should concern myself with your paltry information... why?" He asked, glancing away from me. I shrugged, my lower lip pushing beyond the top.

"You're the one who asked the stupid question," I mumbled, and I found myself face to face with pissed-off Sesshoumaru.

"This Sesshoumaru," he hissed in my face, "does not ask stupid questions..." I saw his sharp fangs in his mouth and I felt my eye twitch slightly. He stared me down a moment, then stood from his crouching position.

"Then why ask the question if you don't care about the answer?"

"I asked out of courtesy."

"Since when are you courteous?" I asked. He glared at me, the walked away into the woods. I frowned at his back, lips pursed. "What a...."

"I can still hear you," he said barely loud enough for me to hear. I huffed and stood. One day I'd piss the bastard off. But until then....

"....bastard...," I muttered, watching to see if he heard me. Either he didn't, or he was ignoring me. I shrugged and walked in the opposite direction. He is annoying me I thought to myself as I kicked at a small tan rock. I winced as the sharp edge I hadn't seen sliced my toe. "Damn it...," I murmured, crouching. I smiled with annoyance as I tugged the rock from the hard earth. It wasn't so small, weighing about half a pound when fully free of dirt. I cocked my head to the side, thinking. It looked almost like a small square, nearly perfect. I shrugged and tossed it, more interested in my bloody toe. I licked my finger and wiped the red away, wincing as I got some dirt in it. "Just my luck...."

The wind shifted and a chill ran down my spine. I lifted my head, noting a long shadow before me. I slowly turned my head, then groaned upon seeing to whom the shadow belonged. Kagura stood behind me, a smirk on her pale face. She covered one of her eyes with her fan.

"Yo," she said, eye sparkling with motives I didn't want to know about.

"Yo yourself....," I muttered, resigning myself to cooperating.

"Aren't you clumsy...," she crooned sarcastically, her eyes lingering on my foot. I narrowed my eyes and glanced around. If I started to run, could I get away? Not likely.

"What do you want, Kagura?" I asked, folding my arms in front of me. She shrugged slightly, snapping her fan closed.

"Naraku told me to find you. I did. I suppose that means I'm supposed to bring you back, but... he didn't specify." Her eyes glinted with mischief. "Besides... I doubt Sesshoumaru would let me steal you again."

"He doesn't care either way, and you know it," I said under my breath. She laughed, the sound reverberating amongst the trees.

"Regardless," she said, sighing. "If he comes, I'll have an excuse not to bring you... wouldn't that be nice?" I frowned at her mockery. I pursed my lips, waiting for an explanation. "You sure have become feisty," she said, a thin brow arched. "Naraku is furious with that mut, InuYasha... now is the time to get rid of that waste of flesh so he stops breathing perfectly good air." She glanced around, then covered her face with her fan. "I'll be watching you, girl...," she said, pulling a white feather from her hair. She tossed it down and jumped onto a giant version, sailing into the sky. I heard her laughter trail behind her.

I frowned, staring after her. Why had she bothered to tell me absolutely nothing? I jumped as I heard the bushes behind me rustle. I turned and gasped, face to face with white.

"Sesshoumaru...," I managed before losing my balance and falling to the ground. "Oww...," I groaned, rubbing my backside. I stood and looked up at his face. He looked absolutely furious, and I fell back a step. He leaned down and sniffed my clothing, then the air.

"Where is Naraku?" He asked sharply. I cringed as he stepped closer to me. I could feel his fury in the air like an electric current.

"He wasn't here... Kagura was," I said in a small voice. He was livid, his eyes narrowed to the point where small flecks of gold were all that was visible through his dark lashes. He inhaled slowly, his brows pulling together in annoyance.

"Conspiring against me?" He asked softly, seemingly amused. I couldn't restrain a huff.

"In your dreams," I said, looking away. My eyes darted to him as he stood at full height.

"We are leaving," he said blandly, turning on his toe and taking long strides back through the bushes.

"We are leaving," I mocked silently behind him. I heard Rin giggle and the silver-haired demon turned. I assumed an innocent pose, watching him questioningly. This antic only caused Rin to laugh more vehemently. His golden eyes narrowed and I raised my brows. I watched as his lip pulled back and he turned. I smiled smugly and followed.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:**_ I don't own InuYasha or anyone/thing related to the ideas therein. Yeah. Something like that.

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

I watched silently from Ah-Un's back as Rin frolicked among the thousands of small yellow flowers. Sesshoumaru had once again gone off on his usual adventures, giving me the time to clean up and do the same for Rin. I had managed to get her to clean her hands and face, but the trouble I went through was for naught, as she immediately returned to the flowers and got dirty again.

I decided that I'd leave her in Jaken's care and clean myself up. I slid from Ah-Un's back and patted the creature's neck before walking into the trees.

"Where are you going, girl?" Jaken asked, making me jump. I turned and saw him standing behind me, eyeing me with suspicion.

"I'm going to clean up a little... I need to, you know," I said, looking at my arm. It wasn't as pale as it used to be. "And I doubt I'm this dark due to a tan..." He shrugged his small shoulders and turned.

"When Master returns and you aren't here, I hope we leave you," he said, making me laugh slightly. I didn't want to say I hoped so too, but I had no problem thinking it. I started towards the tree line again and clasped my fingers behind my back. I sighed as a warm breeze blew and the shade of the trees covered me.

"Wonderful day," I heard suddenly. I jumped, gasping in alarm. I saw no one, and frowned, looking around guardedly.

"Tell me about it," came another voice. I narrowed my eyes, biting my lip. I recognized those voices. I heard the foliage shift and I hid behind a tree. If those two were here, then surely...

"Miroku!" I heard Sango call. He turned, darting towards the stream.

"Is something wrong, Sango?" He asked in a sing-song voice. I heard the girls scream and a thud ensued.

"You perv!"

"Lech!" I smiled, peeking around the tree to see the monk's purple robes from beneath a large boulder. Who had thrown it?

"Ladies, ladies, you have it wrong-" He started, but another thud resounded and he fell silent. I couldn't restrain a small laugh, then I was suddenly face to face with a silver-haired, dog-eared man. His golden eyes stared at me, dubious, before he leaned in and sniffed me.

"You reek," he said harshly, grabbing me around the waist. I cried out, balling my hands into fists and hitting his back as I squirmed.

"Let me go! Put me down, stupid!" I cried, but he ignored me.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called, and I caught a glimpse of her confused face before I was dumped unceremoniously on the ground. "InuYasha, what are you... oh! It's you!" She cried. I stared at her, wondering what she was wearing. A tight, form-fitting article covered her mid-section and chest, leaving her arms and legs exposed. Large flowers covered the red fabric, and she had a fuzzy-looking cloth over her shoulders. She was dripping.

"Yeah... your idiot friend," I said, glaring in his direction, "abducted me," I explained. She turned her large brown eyes on his, the corner of her mouth twitching. He stepped back, arms raised.

"Wait, Kagome... I didn't abduct her! She was walking around, and that means Sesshoumaru's here too! I'm taking precautions!" He tried to explain, but I could tell by her expression that Kagome didn't buy it.

"Sit!" She cried, and the half-demon was kissing the dirt.

"Why do you DO that!?" He cried, but Kagome ignored him, crouching next to me.

"I'm so sorry.... he's really and idiot, and he doesn't know the difference between right and wrong," she said, a small frown creasing her forehead. I shook my head.

"Don't apologize for him... I'm not hurt at all, so it's fine... what are you doing here?" I asked, standing. She shrugged.

"Well... our travels brought us around, and I really wanted to swim...." I smiled slightly.

"I was on my way to the stream to clean up," I explained, brushing bits of dirt from my kimono. "And Sesshoumaru isn't here right now... I don't know where he is, but... I know he doesn't like him," I said, pointing at the cursing half-demon. I heard Miroku laugh and my eyes narrowed as I sidestepped away from him.

"That, my dear, is no secret," he said, stepping towards me. I retreated again.

"Miroku, leave her _alone_," Sango said evenly, and the monk's blue eyes widened.

"My dear Sango!" He nearly cried, rushing to her side. "I was only making conversation..." She raised a delicate brow and I winced as her palm had its own conversation with his cheek. I smiled smugly and clasped my hands behind me again.

"Well...," I started, glancing at the four, "I think I'll just head to the stream now... and I'd appreciate it if those two would stay away... I'm horribly modest...," I tried, and I saw Miroku's eye sparkle. Sango slapped him again, and Kagome nodded gravely.

"Don't worry about it. Oh, Shippou and Kirara are still at the water, in case you see them," she said. I nodded, taking a step towards the stream.

"You better hurry," InuYasha growled, and I turned to look at him. "My brother's stench is starting to make me sick," he said, and I narrowed my eyes, turning from him.

"Then leave," I said. I heard him growl, but I ignored his fury. "It's not like I smell like him," I said under my breath.

"Yes you do, chit," he replied. I spun on my heel and glared at his smug expression.

"Are you implying I _touch_ him?" I asked, and he raised a brow.

"Do you?" Kagome asked innocently.

"NO!" I cried, stalking from the group.

"Have a nice swim!" Miroku called after me. I had a mind to turn around and make _him_ have a nice swim, but I restrained myself.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:** Well, it feels like it's been forever since I posted anything.... well, here's some more. I don't own InuYasha, nor any of its affiliates....?_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

How dare that dog think I was even near his brother! I ground my teeth together. I hated Sesshoumaru, and he knew it. The only reason I stuck around was because I really didn't have anywhere else to go. I suppose I could try to settle down in a village I thought, but I like seeing the wilderness. Not many people had the opportunity to forsake society and explore. I wouldn't admit I liked seeing other things, too. I saw the rippling water sparkle in the sun and I paused, glancing around. I saw no one and removed my kimono, unwrapping the black fabric from my body. I laid the clothing down on a large rock and waded into the cold water, teeth chattering slightly. I inhaled and submerged myself, nearly gasping in shock. I hurried to the surface and kept my shoulders under the surface as the wind blew.

"Is it chilly?" Someone asked. I cried out and turned, splashing. Kagura laughed as she sat on the rock next to my clothing.

"Why do you do that?" I asked, and she shrugged slightly, tapping her shoulder with her fan.

"Naraku told me," she said, raising a brow, "to bring you to him. So, when you're done freezing your skinny ass off-"

"Why bother telling me? Hope I'll run?" I asked, rubbing my arms with sand from the streambed. Her laughter pealed through the air.

"That would be interesting... no, I just think you ought to know... That Lord of yours is my only chance of freedom, so the more you tell him, the better."

"I don't tell him anything. He doesn't even know my n-"

"Regardless," she said, eyeing me meaningfully. "I'm sure he knows _everything_ about his mate..." I clenched my teeth.

"I'm not his mate," I said, articulating each word through my teeth. She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, how disappointed Naraku will be... he'll just kill you, then," she said, opening her fan as she stood. She kicked at my clothes. "Hurry up. I don't wait forever," she said, disappearing as the wind blew. I sighed, standing.

"Stupid, dumb, waste of flesh....," I muttered to myself. I shook slightly as I wiped the water from my body with my hands. "And it's cold, in the _summer_..." I picked up the black strip and started wrapping it around me, from my chest to the top of my thighs. I tucked the end into one of the layers, then opened my kimono. I wrapped myself in it and tied the pink belt tight around my waist. I closed my eyes as I wrung the water from my hair. When I opened my eyes I jumped. Two narrow black boots were motionless in my line of sight. "Sesshoumaru," I said, raising my eyes to his face. He merely stared at me, then glanced around at the trees.

"Kagura was here again," he said more than asked. I raised my brows.

"Yes... and she's waiting for me. Naraku told her to take me back... Not much I can do about that," I said, shrugging. His eyes narrowed as he looked me over.

"Why? What does he want you for?" He asked, stressing 'you'. I frowned and turned away from him.

"Why don't you _ask_ him?" I muttered angrily. He was in front of me now, his face inches from my own.

"Do not patronize this Sesshoumaru," he whispered dangerously. I leaned away from him warily.

"I didn't-" He cut me off, grabbing me around the waist and running. "What are you doing!?" I cried, but I didn't struggle. His strong arm was warm around my waist. I watched trees blur by.

"If Naraku wishes to get to me through you, he can come and see you himself instead of sending his wench," he explained. "It is just insulting." I felt vertigo setting in as he jumped and my stomach was in my throat.

"I don't need your protection," I said, covering my mouth. I was in serious danger of vomiting.

"You may not want it," he said softly, and I knew he didn't mean for me to hear him. I frowned, but didn't respond.

"Why do you care what happens to me?" I asked, swallowing hard. If I could just keep my eyes closed...

"Rin and Jaken care, not this Sesshoumaru," he replied, stopping suddenly. I felt my stomach lurch again and I slammed my hand over my mouth. He set me down on my feet, but I took the initiative to fall to my knees. I kept my eyes closed and pursed my lips, settling my stomach.

"I find that hard to believe," I murmured. He acted as though he hadn't heard me. I looked up at him and felt horrible as I did. I wouldn't admit it. Not on my life, not even on _his_. I wouldn't say that I liked how his eyes almost glowed, or how good he smelled. I would _never_ admit that I felt safe with his arm around me or that he was the only reason I hadn't settled into another village. But, I couldn't deny it either. I felt my lips part in awe as the leaves shifted and his pale face was speckled with gold. His eyes turned to me and he remained silent, meeting my gaze. I knew I should look away, that I had no right to think the thoughts I was thinking. But I did. I saw an expression pass over his features. What his mouth did could be described as a confused smile, but I conveniently ignored the confused part. I felt my eyes sting for lack of blinking, but I didn't want to lose sight of him. For all I'd done to deny it, here I was, staring at him like I loved him. I blinked then, grimacing. When I looked at him again, he seemed amused by my reaction, and I felt tempted to stick my tongue out at him.

"Aiko...," he said softly, drawing my gaze. So he _did_ know my name. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw the look on his face. My eyes widened and I crawled backwards. His brows contracted and he regarded me with confusion. My heart was racing and I was finding it hard to breath. He stepped towards me, an odd gleam in his eye. I shook my head slightly. He paused, sniffing the air, then he frowned. I felt a strong gust of wind and Kagura was standing between me and Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry to break up this lovely moment," she teased, glancing at me. "But Naraku demands that I bring this girl to him... unless, of course, you want to go see him, Sesshoumaru," she said, raising a brow at him. He merely glared at her, and she laughed, reaching for my arm behind her. "Then I will take her," she said, dragging me to my feet.

"Oww," I groaned as her fingernails dug into my arm. "You don't have to be violent," I mumbled, trying to pull my arm from her grasp.

"My dear, human puppet," she cooed, twisting my arm. "I want to be violent."

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru said evenly. She turned to him, eyebrows raised expectantly. "Release her. I am certain she has every intention to go where you will her to." I felt my eyes widen and tried very hard to keep my mouth closed. Kagura laughed, covering her face with her fan.

"Please, Sesshoumaru," she said languidly, twisting my arm ever so slightly. I winced. "Everyone knows that pain is the greatest teacher... isn't that so?" She asked me, twisting more. I cried out, trying to pull away. "The great Lord Sesshoumaru, asking for placidity. How satiric," she added. She loosened her grip and I sighed with relief. I turned my eyes to Sesshoumaru, but his face was passive. Suddenly, Kagura huffed and I heard a massive crack. Not a moment later I was on the ground, screaming in pain. She had broken my arm at the elbow. I could hardly breathe it hurt so badly.

Through my tears I caught glimpses of white flashing around me, and the sound of metal ringing through the air. Harsh winds threatened to roll me onto my injured arm, and I moaned in pain as it moved and the broken bones ground together. As suddenly as it had started, the noise ceased and everything was calm. I heard a gentle breeze rusting through the leaves over my whimpering. Try as I might, I couldn't keep my arm still. When I breathed it shifted. I saw a shadow fall over me and I squeezed my eyes closed. Hands fit beneath my shoulders and knees and I was off the ground, crying out in pain. My arm hung limply at my side, swaying with each step that was taken. I felt something hard poking me in my back, and I smelled the newly-familiar scent of Sesshoumaru. I mumbled his name, and his hold on me tightened. It was then I fell into the dark void of unconsciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:** Chapter 21... yeah. It's getting kind of long, so I might split it into 2 parts? Let me know what you're thinking?_

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

When my eyes opened, I saw darkness. I frowned, trying to see anything. Maybe I'd died? Something shifted next to me and I jumped, jostling my arm. I winced. Definitely not dead. I heard slow breathing from both sides, and I saw some light through the slats on a window. So I was inside. My arm had been set and it didn't hurt as badly as I'd expected it to. Again, the person shifted and I heard her mumble something. My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. I had to take three deep breaths to compose myself as tears started to burn at my eyes. I jumped as she sat up next to me.

"Aiko? Are you awake?" She asked, whispering. I bit my lip and extended my hand. She took it in both of hers and I started to cry. "Hey, don't cry... does your arm hurt?" She asked, patting my hand. I shook my head.

"I'm... so happy to see you," I managed between my tears. I heard her laugh slightly.

"Me, too. When that guy brought you back, I thought you were dead. No one wanted to take care of you, so I said that I'd come with you. I was getting fed up with them, anyway," she said.

"You... you didn't have to do that," I said, swallowing hard. I saw her teeth in the darkness.

"Don't be stupid," she said. "Besides, I missed you."

"Are you... able to go back? If you want to?" I asked. She laughed again.

"_If_ I wanted to, yeah, I guess. But who wants to stick around where there aren't any people you like?" She asked. I sighed, moving my broken arm slightly. She jumped slightly. "Hey, don't move that, you. I finally got it to set right," she said, sounding annoyed. I sat still.

"Sorry... thanks," I said softly. She sighed.

"Don't thank me. That demon friend of yours was the one who bothered to get you help. At least you'll have that arm to use again when it heals."

"Yeah... how's my mom?" I asked. She snorted slightly.

"She comes over every day to talk about you. She really wants you to come back, but that blasted monk won't leave. Honestly, I think _he_'s the demon," she said.

"Kaori," I said. "Where... where were you... that day?" I asked.

"I was out in the field, with my sister. When I got back, your mom started sobbing. When I found out, I wanted to leave and find you... but my dad said no. All the women think you're a demon. Your mom and I don't, though. My sister... well, Eli is Eli," she explained, sighing slightly. She turned and I caught a glimpse of her long, tied back hair. "It's almost light outside. Get some sleep, and we'll talk in the morning," she said, tugging at my hair. I nodded.

"I'm.. Really glad you don't think I'm a demon."

"How could I? You're already more than a demon to me. Besides, we're a pair, right?" She said more than asked. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah..." I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe it. Kaori was here? Because of Sesshoumaru? I was skeptical that he'd done anything for _me_, but I could secretly hope, couldn't I? I smiled slightly to myself, then looked to my other side. I smiled as I recognized the small body of Rin. Tomorrow would be a good day.

Bright light suddenly made me see red. I opened my eyes slowly, the light painful. I saw a big smile and I had to smile myself.

"Welcome to the land of the living!" Kaori said, teeth flashing. "You slept a lot, you," she said, stretching to full height. She was taller than I was with long, black hair. She wore a light blue kimono with a small pattern of orange fish. She extended a hand to me, her strange blue eyes sparkling. She was the only one in the village without brown eyes. "Stand up. It's your arm that's hurt, not your legs." I smiled and grabbed her wrist. She hoisted me up and I hugged her as soon as I'd gotten my balance.

"It's so good to see you again," I said. She laughed.

"You said that last night. Same here. You look pretty good, considering....," she said, stepping back to look me over. She laughed slightly. "You're a mess, you..."

"How so?" I asked, fingering my hair. She shook her head.

"You are in serious need of food. That's what I mean. Here!" She said, jumping up. I watched her, brow raised, as she knelt and started shuffling through a sack. She stood and brushed her knees off, then handed me a small parcel. "That's dried meat," she said in response to my questioning glance. I smiled.

"Did you raid your house before you left?" I asked, using my thumb to unravel the white cloth from the food. She laughed.

"Yeah. My dad's not going to like that I left. If my mum were still around, she'd be with me, I'm sure. She really liked you," she said, sounding wistful. I frowned.

"I'm sure she's watching," I said, and Kaori laughed.

"Not likely. She's probably cursing that damned monk," she said, taking the meat from me. "You're a monkey. Let me do that." I restrained a small laugh as she nearly dropped the package. She looked up at me.

"_I'm_ a monkey?" I asked. She glared, lips pursed.

"Kill-joy. You know, sarcasm has a brother, he's named shut the hell-"

"Aiko!" Interrupted Rin's exclamation. Her small arms were wrapped around my legs not a moment later and I staggered. "How are you? You looked horrible yesterday. My Lord said that you'd be fine, and I believed him, and I'm glad Rin did, because you're okay!" She ambled. I looked up at Kaori, and she was covering her mouth with her hand, laughing.

"I'm much better, Rin... have you met Kaori? She's my friend," I said, peeling her arms from my legs. She lifted her head and stared at me.

"I met her yesterday." She leaned in, covering one side of her mouth. "She has creepy eyes," she almost whispered, but I knew that she'd been heard.

"You walk around with a creepier guy all the time," Kaori muttered, folding her arms. She hated it when people commented on her eyes.

"Rin, her eyes aren't creepy," I said, kneeling in front of her. "They're the same color as the sky. Is the sky creepy?" I asked. The girl pondered that a moment, then shook her head.

"They're a pretty color," she said, turning to Kaori. "And Lord Sesshoumaru is not creepy." I smiled slightly as Kaori rolled her eyes.

"Okay. So long as you don't tell me my eyes are creepy, I won't tell you your 'Lord' is. Deal?" She asked, extending her hand. Rin eyed the appendage, then a grin spread across her face. She thrust her hand to Kaori's.

"Deal!"


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:** This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, mainly because of my laziness. Ahaha, stupid me. I uploaded a bunch of chapters, but never published them ^.^;.... (no wonder I wasn't getting responses from my questions). So, I'll have to ask you to forgive my idiocy, just this once. XD. Danka!_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

"So, how'd you end up with this group of freaks?" Kaori asked, kicking at a loose rock on the sandy ground. I shrugged.

"The first night... I cut my foot open and it got infected. Rin, the little girl, was the one who helped me heal. Since then, I've just gone wherever He has," I said, glancing at the raised, white line on my foot. She laughed.

"And he let's you? That's odd. He sure is a looker, though. Maybe if he were nicer, he might be worth some time. What do you think?" She asked, eyeing me intently. I stared back at her, one brow raised.

"What do I think? I think you're deranged," I said, shaking my head. "He's nice enough, I guess... once you get past the whole 'I hate everything, especially you' vibes he gives off," I said, making her laugh. I looked up at the clear sky. "I don't think that it should be this cool in the summer..."

"Well, you're crazy. It's been way too hot, if you ask me. But, you know, I've been in a stupid house for the past two months while you've been out gallivanting with this demon," she said, grinning. I laughed, leaning against a tree.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say I've been 'gallivanting'. I've just... hung around and taken care of Rin. Oh, and I got kidnaped once..." Kaori's eyes widened.

"You? _Kidnaped_? Who would want to kidnap you?" She asked.

"How flattering of you. Well, I don't really know, but they think they can get to Sesshoumaru through me. The lady who broke my arm-"

"A lady broke your arm?" She asked, a small grin playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Shh. It was a demon lady, okay? The essence of wind or some such thing. At least she didn't try to kill me," I said, and Kaori huffed slightly.

"Man, I wish I could do something exciting," she said, frowning. I shook my head, laughing.

"Not so exciting... but I did get to see a lot of places I wouldn't have otherwise seen. We were on top of a mountain, Kaori. I could see for miles in every direction!" I said, standing independently of the tree. She grinned.

"You'll just have to show me sometime," she said, stretching her arms over her head. I was always amazed at how she could be so thin but still look good. "But for now, let's get back to the hut. Besides, you need to rest so you'll heal more quickly. When Eli broke her arm, it took six weeks to heal. That, in case you're wondering, is a really long time." I smiled as she grabbed my good wrist and pulled me with her.

"I know it's a long time. I was there when she broke it, and when she was better. She was lucky. She can still use her arm." Kaori huffed again.

"Not so much. She can't straighten it, and there's this weird lump in the middle of her forearm." She turned, brows raised. "But I made sure your bones were set right. It's not too bad, compered to Eli's. She was dumb to jump out of the tree, anyway. At least you have a legitimate reason."

"Thanks... I didn't want to have my arm broken, you know," I said, and I heard her laugh.

"If you did, I'd start to actually believe you were as insane as I tell people you are." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks again," I said sarcastically. She turned and grinned, squeezing my wrist.

"Sure thing, you!"

When we reached the hut, Rin was waiting for us. She jumped up from the ground as she saw us and skipped, stopping in front of me.

"Aiko, My Lord is waiting. He said that your friend could come too, until I learned how to take care of your arm. Ah-Un and Master Jaken are over there," she said, pointing. I looked at Kaori, and she looked like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Oh, yes, a charming Lord he is," she muttered. "Well, I'm coming so he can go chase his own tail if it suits him."

"Kaori, I wouldn't-" I started to say, but Sesshoumaru was towering over her, teeth bared. "...mention his tail...." I sighed, tugging at her arm, staring at the ground the whole time. "Let's go before you get yourself killed," I muttered, clenching my teeth. That's all I needed. Sesshoumaru killing my best friend.

"Aiko, Ah-Un is that way," Rin said, head tipped to the side in confusion. I almost groaned, but I turned and pulled on Kaori's arm. I looked up at him as I passed, but he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at Kaori with such hatred that I shivered. I shook my head and moved faster.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:** Hi again. I feel prett bada bout my stupidity(and the not-updating that happened as a result) so I'm going tory to upload more quickly. It'll go smoothly for a few more chapters, but then I actually have to start writing more(I've had this all pre-typed XD), so it might be a bit longer in between updates. If I take a while, don't give up on me. Remember: I'm easily distracted! Thanks! (I don't own IY, kay?)_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

"_Kaori?" I called, looking around for any sign of her. I caught a glimpse of her light blue kimono and a smile of relief touched my lips. I pushed through the dense undergrowth and saw Sesshoumaru's back. I felt my heart race upon seeing him. Not because I was horridly in love with him, but because I knew Kaori didn't stand a snowball's chance of living. I rushed through the last of the green, then my jaw fell. I stopped dead, tears of anger and jealousy in my eyes. _

_Sesshoumaru's arms were wrapped around her waist, and his perfect lips were pressed to hers. I screamed._

I shot up, gasping for breath. An uncomfortable sweat made me shiver as I looked around with horror. I sighed with slight relief as I realized I was inside the hut. Early grey light filtered through the window and I almost laughed at how panicked I had been. Kaori rolled over, mumbling in her sleep. I bit my lip, remembering the dream. I shook my head. It wasn't real. I pushed myself up, almost forgetting about the state of my arm. I clenched my jaw to restrain a cry of pain. I grimaced and looked around. The two black-haired girls slept peacefully, and the green imp was hunched in a corner with his staff. I blinked, then turned and pushed the door-covering silently out of my way.

The sun, by then, had risen enough so its orange face glittered through the leaves that sparkled with dew. I glanced around and saw Ah-Un, but no sign of the tall demon. I took that as a good sign, then started in the direction of a small stream Kaori and I had located yesterday. Not thirty feet into the trees and something was trailing me. I groaned with annoyance and lifted my shoulders, stalking through the trees now. Why did I always have to be followed? I slowed and turned, breathing in. I released the air in a sigh as I recognized Sesshoumaru.

"It's only you," I said, almost annoyed, but I couldn't bring myself to show it.

"It is unsafe for you to wander... alone," he said. He eyed me, frowning. Then, barely audible, came, "Your arm?" I glanced at the limb splinted with bamboo and shrugged.

"Sore... been better...," I looked up at him. His expression was stoic. "I never did thank you," I mumbled. "This is twice now."

"Do not waste your gratitude on this Sesshoumaru. If anything can be done to spite Naraku, I shall carry it out forthwith." I almost winced at his disregard of my thanks.

"Oh..."

"Have the girl teach Rin so I may be rid of her," he said succinctly. My brows contracted.

"You don't have to deal with her... for that matter, you don't even have to deal with me... Dump me somewhere, please," I said, shaking my head. Please, don't...

"You are more useful alive," he said simply. I frowned as my dream came to me in a flash. I eyed him with confusion.

"Why do you hate her?" I asked, frowning. He glared at me with narrowed eyes.

"Humans," he spat. "I am surrounded by humans. She is the epitome of female human, and it is simply revolting," he said, jaw clenched.

"She isn't an 'it'," I said, lips pursed. "And you don't have to be surrounded by us. You're the one dragging me along. I'm thinking maybe you don't hate humans so much." He remained silent, and the air was crackling with his anger. "Drop us somewhere. Or do you have ulterior motives?" I asked, more to annoy him than to receive and answer.

"If it is so," he started, "they are of no concern to you."

"Exactly my.... wait, what?" I asked as I heard him. My eyes widened. "Are you joking?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not 'joke'," he said with annoyance. The anger had fled from his features. I chewed my lip as I thought.

"Do you even know my name?" I asked despite knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Then why not use it... I would appreciate not being so patronized." His golden eyes bore into me.

"Continue with your business. I did not trail you for idle conversation," he stated, ignoring my request. I almost groaned with irritation, yet I did as he said.

"Can't you do that from afar?" I mumbled angrily to myself. I heard him huff from behind me.

"If Kagura were to come," he started, "I would be unable to prevent your recapture." I shrugged slightly.

"It's bound to happen sooner or later... what real difference will time make?" I asked. I heard his footfalls stop.

"That is a personal affront," he said caustically. I paused and turned to face him. "I am doing all that is in my power to keep you alive and you doubt my ability to do so."

"So that means I don't have a say in when I kick the bucket?"

"No," he said curtly. I sighed and started walking towards the stream that was now within sight.

"Why did you bother to get her if you hate her so much. My arm would have healed on its own...," I said, kneeling next to the crystalline water. He huffed again, this time with vague amusement.

"Do not question my motives," he stated. I turned to look at him as my hand touched the cold water.

"Motives?" I asked superciliously. He frowned.

"I dare say I am not as impersonal as you seem to think I am," he said carefully. It was my turn to huff as I cupped my hand to drink.

"You refuse to use my _name_. That's pretty impersonal if you ask me," I said. I stood, jarring my arm. I winced, gritting my teeth as I swayed on my feet. A rush of air later and Sesshoumaru was prepared to steady me, his hands mere centimeters from my shoulders.

"I used your name yesterday," he said softly. "You must be more careful, lest you injure more of yourself." Shivers ran down my spine as his warm breath touched my neck.

"That was... the only time," I managed evenly.

"Names are trivial," he said simply. It was all I could do to keep from shaking he was so near.

"That look yesterday," I whispered, my breath coming with difficulty.

"What look?" He asked. A little too quickly, I thought.

"The one... you're thinking of," I murmured. He shifted behind me, then fell completely silent. He was so silent, in fact, I could not hear his breathing. I turned my head, then sighed. "Not an okay subject, I guess..." I saw a flash of white and sighed. "So _now_ you can trail me from afar?" I sighed, pushing my kimono from one shoulder. "At least don't watch."

"Wait until your friend is awake," I heard from my right. "You do not need to bathe."

"Ha, right. I definitely need to," I muttered, carefully shifting my arm to lower the pink fabric.

"No," he reiterated

"What would you know?" The kimono was now halfway down my broken arm. The air around me moved and his warm hand was on mine. I blushed madly.

"Stay dressed," he said angrily through clenched teeth. I sensed no real anger from him, so I shook my head and moved my hand lower, taking the fabric with it. His long fingers wrapped around mine and pulled my hand away as his other hand replaced the kimono to where it had been. I felt those strange, pleasant shivers and looked back at him. His eyes were closed and he looked as though he was fighting to stay composed. I swallowed hard, blushing still. My hand was sweating, but he didn't seem to notice as he dropped the fabric into place. His fingers loosened around mine and he withdrew, but not before dragging his fingertips lightly up the inside of my arm. An odd tightening at the small of my back made me gasp and a moment later he was gone. I stood, dazed, for several moments, then fought the urge to touch my arm. I was certain he was still watching me.

"Fine... I'll wait...," I said, struggling to keep my voice even. "But is having her around... really going to change anything?"

"No," I was surprised to hear. I couldn't decide where his voice had come from.

"Then why-"

"This Sesshoumaru does not wish to baby-sit," he said harshly. I sighed, frowning to myself. My hand balled into a fist at the thought of his touch.

"Sure..."


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N:** Whoo. Kind of a short chapter. I'm starting to enjoy my sporradic updates throughout one day..._

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

"Jin-who?" I asked, brows contracted. Rin's large eyes watched me with amusement as Kaori shifted next to me.

"Jinenji," she repeated, shaking her head. "He's really kind, and really big," she said, blinking. I frowned and shot a glance at Kaori. Her jaw was clenched in anger.

"But... Kaori's taking care of my arm, Rin...," I said, biting my lip as I thought. "I don't need to see a demon for help..." Rin shook her head.

"I went to Jinenji when Master Jaken was badly poisoned. He helped me, and his mom said to come back if I ever needed help again. So I want to go see what he can do," she explained, rocking from heels to toes. Kaori huffed in fury.

"If you want to... you can go, I guess...," I said.

"What am I doing wrong!?" Kaori almost screamed, jumping up. "I set the arm, I'm checking every god-damned minute, and it's healing fine! What the hell is wrong with _my_ care?" She asked. Rin's eyes were wide, then tears gathered along her lower lid. Kaori was pacing, shoulders raised as she muttered. I frowned, looking between the two.

"Kaori...."

"Don't 'Kaori' me! I get it! You don't want me around! This whole stupid 'adventure' thing has made you a completely different person! I don't even know you!" I stared at her in open-mouthed shock.

"You... you don't mean that...," I said quietly, hot tears burning at my own lids. She glared, mouth a thin line.

"Maybe I do," she said evenly, hands clenched so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Is this... do you think that I want someone else to take care of me...?" I managed, barely above a whisper. "Kaori... you're my best friend... how can you think that I... that I don't want you around...?" I asked, holding my lip still with my teeth. Her blue eyes were cold, then she closed her eyes, sighing.

"I'm... sorry, Aiko... I didn't mean it... I just... I'm not wanted around here, but... I want to make sure you'll still be around when... when you can come back..." I smiled slightly, trying to ignore the quiet sobs of Rin.

"I will be around, don't you worry... I'm not going to let a broken arm stop me. And you're really good at this, Kaori. Healing, I mean. Your mom taught you well... but... I have one question..." She waited, a small frown creasing her brow. "Were you yelling at me or Rin?" She looked down, ashamed.

"I... both of you... I know you're okay with me helping you... but I get the feeling that... that demon man would rather I didn't even exist... and... she's his... consort," she mumbled. She looked at the girl on the ground, frowning. "I... really didn't mean to yell," she said. Rin eyed her carefully, then looked at me.

"Rin... doesn't understand why she's saying sorry," she managed quietly. I looked at her with confusion as she stood and climbed onto the makeshift bench that was a fallen log.

"What? She's apologizing for having yelled at you..." She shook her head.

"I know that... but... Rin deserved it... Lord Sesshoumaru told me to... bring you to Jinenji. My Lord doesn't...," she trailed off into silence, looking at Kaori. "I really do like you... almost as much as I like Aiko." Kaori eyed me, a small grin touching her lips.

"I guess you're alright... for a kid," she said, and Rin grinned next to me. The tall girl looked at me. "But... I really don't... I mean, I want to stay, but I..."

"Kaori, please... you don't have to... I know that if I were you, I'd want to leave too," I said, frowning slightly. She shook her head.

"No... I don't want to think that I might never see you again... honestly, it sucked. Dad was always complaining that I was in the way, and Eli was just... annoying as ever. I miss them, though... It's been two weeks, Aiko... I'm surprised you're still hanging around here... and I know that it's because of me."

"Kaori, what are you talking about?" I asked, frowning. She sighed.

"I guess I'm saying... that I'm going home..." I swallowed, staring.

"Oh..."

"No, no, it isn't like that.... I... know when I'm not wanted," she said, glancing far behind me. I frowned, disturbed, then turned. Sesshoumaru was standing there, mouth set in a firm line as he met her eyes. "I'll leave... today."

"If... if that's... what you want," I mumbled, staring at Sesshoumaru. Why was it that everything he wanted happened? His eyes turned to me and his expression remained stoic. I frowned, then turned. "So... let's talk before you... go."


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:** So, I'm getting towards the end of waht's pre-written, and I'm continuously told 'update soon' or 'write more'... well, I _will_, but I'm not sure when. It _is _summer now, so I'll have a little more time. I'll do my best, so bear with me. :D_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

I waved weakly as she turned for the last time before she would disappear into the trees. I ignored the tears rolling down my face as the thought of never seeing her again crossed my mind.

"_I promise, I'll come back," I said, smiling. She grinned back._

"_You'd better, or I'll hunt you down. But, really... if anything happens, you had better come to me first, hear?" She asked, mock glaring. I nodded seriously._

"_Always. I'll probably be back in a week." She laughed, then shook her head._

"_Don't... stay alright. Honestly, no news is good news. Just... promise that in... three years you'll come see me."_

"_Three years?" I asked, frowning. "Why such a long time?" She shrugged._

"_Sounded like a decent amount of time. Besides, maybe you'll have decided that traveling's not the thing for you by then?" I smiled._

"_It already isn't," I said. She raised a brow._

"_You're such a liar."_

I smiled for her as she turned and I couldn't see her kimono anymore. I waited a few moments, then sunk to my knees, crying. Deep down, I knew I would never see her again. I knew that she did, too, but we would never tell each other we thought so.

"Why does this kind of thing... always happen to me?" I asked myself, staring at the dark spots on the dirt. I felt a small hand on my arm and I looked up. Rin was smiling tentatively. I tried to smile back, but I couldn't.

"When Rin is sad," she started, "I always talk to Lord Sesshoumaru. That makes me feel better." I managed a smile at the thought. He would gut me if he saw me approaching him with any hint of speaking with him. I pulled the small girl into a one-armed embrace.

"Thank you," I said softly, resting my chin on her hair. She squeezed me.

"Aiko..."

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking up at me. I nodded.

"Yeah... I'll be fine... I'm just... really going to miss her, that's all," I said, softly. She nodded, not quite understanding. She released me and waited, frowning, as I stood.

"Talk to Lord Sesshoumaru," she said. I frowned slightly.

"I don't think... he'll understand," I said upon catching a glimpse of him. "It's more of a... human thing... emotions and all."

"Oh... then I'll talk to him for you," she said brightly, skipping off towards the tall demon.

"No! Rin..," I groaned, rolling my eyes. I hung my head and kicked at the dirt. That was all I needed, having him tell me what I already knew but didn't want to accept. I turned and started walking in no particular direction to get my mind off everything. The effort was fruitless, however, as I realized Sesshoumaru had decided to trail me once again. "Can't I ever be alone?" I grumbled. His soft huff came from somewhere behind me.

"If you wish to be captured," he stated softly.

"Sure. Anything's better than this. It's always a bad day when you get what you want," I muttered darkly. He landed lightly on his feet before me, staring at my face with a great deal of annoyance and I felt the air crackle with anger.

"Do not blame this Sesshoumaru for your problems," he grated, golden eyes obscured by black lashes. I frowned, clenching my jaw.

"I can blame whom I want for what I want," I seethed. He leaned infinitesimally closer, the strange pregnancy of the air becoming more so. I blinked and sidestepped around him, ignoring the obvious issue of his fury. "You're the reason I'm being kidnaped, you're the reason I have a broken arm, you're the reason I'll never see my best friend again. I'll be willing to bet that you're involved somehow with that monk, too."

"You dare offend this Sesshoumaru?" He asked in tones far too even.

"Oh, I've finally offended you? Good. Now, KILL ME!" I screamed, stalking deeper into the trees. "Don't follow me, demon, unless you want to see me stab myself with a sharpened stick...." Despite my warning, he continued to follow me. "What did Rin say?" I asked through my teeth that were starting to ache I was clenching them so hard.

"I do not know. This Sesshoumaru... did not listen," he informed. He seemed to have calmed significantly.

"You aren't listening to me, either," I said, stopping. He stopped as well and I turned to him. I pointed to his swords. "Give me one."

"No," he said, frowning. I glared.

"Why? All I want to do is die. Even death is better than being with someone that hates me because of my species. Besides, I'll die anyway. Better to do so comfortably than by the hands of Naraku."

"How, might I ask, is dying by my hand going to be more comfortable than dying by that of Naraku?" I frowned, looking down.

"I... don't know... hopefully you'll have a little mercy, that's all," I lied. He frowned, stepping towards me.

"This Sesshoumaru does not believe in mercy. Nor do I believe in wasting a swing of a sword on one such as yourself."

"Since when are you so high and mighty," I mumbled, kicking at the dirt. He said nothing, merely waiting for me to calm down. I sighed, slouching. "I'm really going to miss her... I just..." Tears filled my eyes and the lines of the trees started to waver. "Never mind," I mumbled, wiping my eyes. "You don't care..."

"Hn," he huffed, and I turned my eyes to him. He was regarding me with an expression that could best be described as annoyed concern. I felt an amused grin tug at my trembling lips.

"But, then again, why should you?" I asked more to myself than him. He huffed again and I smiled. "But, really... don't hesitate to kill me. That would spite Naraku as well as keeping me alive... more so, actually." His eyes narrowed.

"What is it you know...?" He asked carefully. I bit my lip, looking down. I swallowed hard before answering.

"Naraku... thinks I'm important to you...," I said softly, clenching and unclenching my hand. "Really important..."

"I am aware... he believes he can use you to twist my arm."

"So he can?" I asked, brows raised. He turned his head, glaring.

"No. Nothing can be used against me." I nodded.

"Okay," I said, turning.

"Wait," he demanded. I turned back. "You are keeping something of this to yourself. Tell this Sesshoumaru. Now." I frowned.

"Naraku... is under the impression.... I tried to tell him he was wrong, that I wasn't but he's so... well, he didn't listen."

"What... did... you... tell... him...?" He seethed, his white teeth glinting in the sun. I felt my eyes widen as I realized he was more angry than ever.

"Umm... he seems to think... that I'm... your....."

"My...?" He urged, and I saw his expression lighten slightly as he guessed at it in his mind. "He believes you are my mate, then?" He said more that asked. I stared at him in awe, barely managing a terrified nod. His lips formed a thin line as he turned on his toe and walked the other direction.

"That...," I mumbled as soon as he was out of sight, "went.... well?"


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: **Well, it's been a while since I last updated, but I couldn't help myself. I had to enjoy the beginning of my vacation! Please enjoy._

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

I sighed brusquely as a harsh wind blew.

"What do you want, Kagura?" I asked emotionlessly. She laughed and I envisioned her covering her face with her fan. I turned to face her.

"What an ambiguous question," she drawled, tapping her tan chin with the tip of her fan. "It's never what _I_ want, it's what _Naraku_ wants." I sighed again as she glanced at my arm. "I did a fine job, didn't I?" She asked.

"Sure. Please, take me. It's better than being here with _him_... maybe I can make Naraku kill me?" I asked. She huffed.

"The human girl has a death wish? How I want to grant it here and now," she said, snapping her fan open. Her smirk grew and her red eyes turned to the left as the bushes rustled. Sesshoumaru threw a glance at me, then strode to stand between Kagura and myself.

"Kagura... I thought I smelled something foul," he said evenly, face stoic. She laughed, eyes narrowing with amusement. "Naraku sent you... why?"

"For the girl. Obviously," she replied, snapping her fan closed.

"Hn." I frowned slightly as no one moved.

"Then I will be taking her," the wind temptress said, tilting her head to the side.

"No. This is between Naraku and myself. He will see me personally if he wishes to... negotiate," he said, and I felt something equivalent to anger crackle in the air. Kagura's expression changed slightly and she smiled defensively.

"That will be passed along, _Sesshoumaru_," she said, pulling a white feather from her hair. She threw it down and glanced resentfully at me before she hopped on and floated away. I bit my lip as Sesshoumaru turned to me.

"Your luck is improving," he said simply, and I had to restrain a sneer.

"Maybe I wanted to go with her?" He huffed and turned on the ball of his foot, returning to the trees from where he'd come. I pursed my lips and followed him. "Why is it that you try to keep me from him?"

"Anything to spite Naraku," he said. It was my turn to huff.

"Then kill me. He won't have anything to think about using against you."

"Then he would resort to simple trickery."

"What do you call this, then?" I asked. He stopped, black boots displacing loose sand. He turned his face to me.

"Tactical." I raised my brows and blinked slowly. His golden eyes merely stared at me, unmoving, un-blinking. His lips twitched slightly and he turned away. "But you would not understand."

"Excuse me!?" I almost yelled as I took a step towards him. "It's my life that's in limbo here!"

"The same life you wish to end?" He asked evenly and I fell silent. It was silent for a few moments, then he started walking again. "Do not wander alone," he repeated for maybe the thirtieth time. I sighed and followed him through the trees.

"So you talked to My Lord?" Rin asked as I settled next to her around a small fire Jaken had made. She rocked back and forth on her knees.

"Yeah," I muttered, not wanting to explain. She smiled brightly.

"See? You seem a lot better now. He is a good listener," she said. I bit my lip slightly at his earlier remark. "Master Jaken!" She called. I lifted my eyes and saw the green imp waving his staff around in annoyance. I heard an incessant buzzing start low, then grow louder. I saw Sesshoumaru walk slowly towards Jaken. His pale fingers wrapped around the wrapped hilt of one of the swords at his waist. A scraping sound came as he drew it from its sheath and raised it parallel to his face. Something flew by and I jumped, crying out. I fell back and jarred my arm. Hundreds of yellow and black insects hovered around us, their opaque yellow wings seemingly motionless.

"Rin. Get down," Sesshoumaru said, raising his sword over his head. She nodded violently and fell to her stomach, covering her head with her arms. I stared wide eyed as the swarm of insects all turned to me and flew straight at me. I inhaled and tried to crawl back, but my incapacitated arm hindered my escape. "Aiko," Sesshoumaru said firmly. I turned to him, confused, and saw an incredibly bright blue light traveling towards me. I squealed and rolled onto my stomach, covering my head. I felt an intense heat above me, and a loud sizzling sound ended the deafening buzzing.

Silence ensued. I dared lift my head and glanced around. Black ashes had fallen to the ground and I was covered in them. I sneezed as I breathed the dust in, then pushed myself to my knees. Sesshoumaru stood where he had been, a small smirk on his face.

"Apparently, you are not so eager to end your life," he said quietly. My eyes narrowed as my lips pursed. He returned his sword to his side and turned to Jaken. He said something, but I didn't hear. Rin was still lying on the ground, small arms covering her head. I frowned and opened my mouth to tell her she could sit up, but it wasn't my voice that sounded. "Rin. You can sit up," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes My Lord!" She exclaimed, sitting up quickly. I frowned at her oddness, then looked at Sesshoumaru. He was nowhere to be seen. I sighed.

"What was that about...?" I mumbled.

"The poisonous insects. Saimyoshou," Jaken said, and I turned my eyes to his large yellow ones. "Naraku sent them," he added in his toady voice. I swallowed, remembering the strange bugs.

"Poisonous?" I asked.

"The poison will kill you," Rin said, nodding. "Master Jaken had been stung."

"Oh..." I stood and brushed the ashes from my kimono and looked around. I looked back at Rin, but she was off a ways, running through the newly singed grass. I sighed.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: **It seems like the more free time I have, the less writing I do. Well, at least I have a new chapter for you all. As always, thanks so much for reading! And, I still don't own InuYasha. Sad, isn't it?_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

I felt like a sheep. I was being herded by my own personal watchdog, too. Not that I really minded, but I wouldn't let _Sesshoumaru_ know that. Since he'd guessed that Naraku thought me to be his mate, he'd been hovering. Everywhere I looked, a golden eye or a flash of white was there. I frowned to myself as said flash passed a few feet to my right.

"Please, do you have to do that?" I muttered, chewing my lip.

"Perhaps I do?" He responded. He'd been saying more as our awkward meanderings had continued. I glanced down at my pale arm. The splint had come off a few days earlier.

"I don't plan on breaking anything, so you can go," I said more to annoy him that to receive and answer. He huffed, then I felt his presence behind me.

"Planning and what happens are typically two different things. That you should know." I nodded slightly, halting my feet.

"I do... but still," I managed. The wind blew slightly and his hair tickled my neck. He huffed slightly, amused.

"Wishing and what actually happens are different as well," he added more softly. I chewed my lips with more voraciousness as I caught his meaning.

"Perhaps I don't have any wishes?"

"Then you lie," he said. I sensed the laughter in his voice as I turned to look at him. I was startled to recognize that same expression from the day Kagura broke my arm. I swallowed, determined not to crawl away as I had last time. Resisting that urge, however, proved difficult.

"And you don't...?" I asked softly, becoming taken with his eyes. They sparkled like pools of molten gold in the open sunlight.

"My wishes... are just that. Never going to fulfil themselves without aid," he almost mumbled. He stepped slightly closer and I clenched my jaw to stop myself from stepping back. His eyes darted to where my heart had sped up, then back to my face. A delicate smile was on his lips. The breeze came again, this time from the other direction. I closed my eyes to avoid getting hair in my eyes. I breathed deeply and smelled Sesshoumaru. Was he really that close? I opened my eyes minutely and saw he was mere inches from me, his own eyes closed. I stared, my eyes widening. His eyes opened slightly as I fell back a step and my hand rose to my lower lip. My foot didn't balance correctly and I stumbled back. I closed my eyes and prepared to brace myself, but impact never came. I squeezed my eyes more tightly as Sesshoumaru's arms caught and steadied me. He stood me up and his arms lingered around me for a moment, then I heard him huff slightly. I opened my eyes and saw him standing a few feet away, his hands balled into fists. A small smirk played at his mouth. "You should learn to balance more effectively," he said softly. I swallowed, trying to slow my heartbeat.

"I... try," I mumbled, staring at the ground. The wind blew my hair into my face again, and I saw my shadow on the dying grass. "Perhaps you should try not to be so..." I glanced up, and he was waiting silently for my statement. I blinked and turned slightly. "...Impersonal...," I muttered, and he huffed. Darkness suddenly came, and I glanced upwards. The winds had brought dark rain clouds. I sighed, then folded my arms. "As much as I love rain..."

"Do not lag behind," I heard him call. I looked up and saw he was walking back towards where Ah-Un was. I sighed loudly and followed.

"The least you could do is wait so I don't have to be yelled at," I said, and he raised a pale hand. He gestured for me to hurry, not slowing his pace. "Thanks..."

"This Sesshoumaru waits for no one," he said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"True enough," I muttered to myself as I purposefully walked more slowly. After a moment, he turned and I was met with narrow, golden eyes. I grinned to myself, covering my mouth with my hand. "I thought you said you waited for no one?" I asked, and his eyes narrowed even more.

"When you are not in constant danger of having your life taken, I will hold true to that," he replied. I shrugged, stopping a few feet in front of him.

"No one asked you to watch out for me," I said, feeling a cold raindrop on my bare arm. More followed. Sesshoumaru glanced up at the sky, then towards the camp.

"You... cannot run that far," he muttered, barely audible. I raised my brows, sighing.

"Well, I guess I get to get wet today," I mumbled, pulling my arms closer to my body. I strode past Sesshoumaru and felt his eyes on me. I turned to look at him through the now heavy rain. I was startled to see that odd look again. I blinked, ignoring it as best I could, and continued walking.

"You will become ill," he warned as I neared the thicker trees. I waved at him.

"I know, but I'm not exactly going to prevent that now, am I?" I asked, pulling on my soaked kimono. I felt a cold breeze, and stopped, shivering. I felt a warm hand on my bare arm and looked up. I felt myself blush immediately.

"This Sesshoumaru will carry you," he said softly. His other hand was suddenly under my knees as I was lifted from the ground. I was flying through the rain and trees, the warmth from Sesshoumaru's body taking the edge off. I closed my eyes, refusing to relax as I smelled his scent. All too soon, we'd stopped and I heard Sesshoumaru breathing. Where we were, it wasn't raining, and I felt no wind. I opened my eyes slightly, and saw the opening of a cave. I turned my eyes discreetly upwards, and noted his eyes. They seemed to be glowing as they stared at me. I swallowed hard. I was in no position to avoid that odd look. Not when I was already so close to him. I bit my lip and held my breath. I watched as he blinked, keeping his eyes closed for a few seconds. His hands fidgeted slightly, and I shifted. He set me down, hurriedly, then turned and stalked to the mouth of the cave. I frowned, rubbing my arm where the heat of his touch remained. I glanced at him, biting my lip. He was silhouetted against the grey outdoors, and the wind at the mouth of the cave toyed with his silver hair. I saw his hands were clenched again. I pursed my lips, then sneezed. He turned to glance at me, his eyes glowing in the darkness of his face.

"I.... Thank you for... bringing me where it's dry," I said. My voice sounded un-natural and loud in the darkness. I heard him huff as he turned back towards the opening.

"Jaken will care for Rin until I return," he said. I shuffled my bare feet. "But if I leave you..." He turned and glared at me. "You will not move from this place." I felt my hairs stand on end at his tone. I nodded slightly, eyes wide. He blinked, then ran into the grey. After remaining silent a few seconds, I sighed and collapsed.

"What's going on...?" I moaned to myself. "What's wrong with me? Why am I so...," I trailed off, feeling the heat of tears at my lids. I shook them away, pulling my knees to my chest. I rocked back and forth, shaking my head. "What's wrong with me...? Why did I... why did _he_...?" I stopped mumbling as I sneezed again. I grasped my head. "That one hurt..." I felt the ground shake, and I fell silent. The rumbles came in a rhythm similar to footfalls. I crawled towards the wall of the cavern, attempting to hide from whatever was making those tremors. I inhaled sharply as I saw two glowing red eyes at the opening of the cave. The last thing I remember was screaming, and the smell of blood.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N:** Well, believe it or not, we're getting to some parts of this tale where I'm not so confident that it's all going in a direction I like! But, as someone once said, you never know until you try. So, please try to read it! XD I wish I did own IY, but I don't. _

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

I opened my eyes as something warm was placed on my forehead. I saw nothing except white. It was a few moments before I realized there was a piece of damp cloth covering my eyes. I raised an arm and moved it as I propped myself up with the other.

"Whaa, don't do that!" I heard Rin cry. I was bodily tackled backwards.

"Rin....," I moaned in protest.

"No! My Lord said you were sick. Rin will take care of you," she said, grinning. I smiled despite myself, sighing.

"I don't know why he said that," I said, glancing around. I spotted him on the other side of the cave. "Because I'm...." I fell silent as I was bombarded with memories of the night before. I closed my eyes and laid back down, curling into a ball.

"Aiko...?" Rin asked, sounding confused. I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut so tightly it hurt.

"That... that.... _thing_... it...," I shuddered, shaking my head. I remembered the smell of blood and immediately checked myself for injury. There were none. "Was it... a....?"

"Are you okay, Aiko?" Rin asked, hovering over me like a mother. I nodded once, glancing around. I jumped upon seeing the head of a large demon mere feet from me. I couldn't restrain a cry of shock.

"It wasn't....," I barely spoke. I heard Sesshoumaru huff.

"Hn. You are no end of trouble," he said, golden eyes boring a hole into me. I blinked.

"Did you...?"

"The demon was sent by Naraku to dispose of you. Had I not sensed its presence, you would have gotten your wish," he said softly, golden eyes drifting to its head. I bit my lip as I stared at it, then I shook my head.

"Aiko?" I turned towards the girl to my side. She held up the cloth, and I shook my head.

"I'm not sick," I objected. She frowned as I coughed into my elbow. "Really... I'm not..." She raised a brow, and I sighed.

"Rin knows sick when she sees it," she persisted, shaking the white cloth. I sighed and took it from her. She smiled grandly. I saw a small grin on Sesshoumaru's lips as I was pushed back down by her small hands. "Now stay there while I go get you some ginger root," she instructed.

"Jaken, keep an eye on her," Sesshoumaru said. His tone startled me, and I watched the imp scurry after the child, calling her name. I sat up, removing the cloth. Sesshoumaru gave me an odd look, and I frowned, placing the cloth on my legs.

"That thing..." He shook his head, standing.

"It's dead, isn't it?" He asked roughly, walking past me and out of the cave. "You'd best rest, or Rin will have a fit," he said. I felt a small smile tug at my lips as his eyes darted to the cloth in my hand. I shrugged slightly, standing. I was surprised how weak my legs felt. I collapsed back to the floor of the cave and grunted with pain. I glanced upwards. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of me, brow twitching. I frowned and turned from him, pulling my knees to my chest. I heard him sigh, then he walked out of the cave.

"Lay down!" I heard Rin cry. I sighed and let myself fall backwards. My head hit the dirt and I moaned, dropping the cloth over my face.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"You are well?" I heard faintly from behind. I turned slowly and saw shining silver hair as it blew in the breeze. I sighed as I turned facing forward again.

"Yeah," I mumbled as I wondered why he cared. To my surprise, he seated himself next to me. I continued to stare straight ahead, forcing my eyes not to meander in his direction. Instead, I occupied my eyes with the distant scenery. Seated near the edge of a cliff, I could see the tops of the trees in a vast forest for what seemed like miles. The sun shone on the green and made it look as though the ocean had suddenly changed colors. Birds of different sizes came and went, their calls filling the warm air.

"It was... not a smart move on my part to ask you to remain in the cave," he started. I hummed acknowledgment. Awkward silence ensued once again, then he said, "this Sesshoumaru is..."

"Why?" I asked with annoyance. He turned to me.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you insist on this...?" I asked. He huffed.

"Hn. You complain of my being impersonal... and yet... you refuse to speak to me," he said with little amusement. I huffed myself.

"I'm not refusing... it's just..." He growled slightly, standing.

"No. I understand. This Sesshoumaru is clearly not wanted here." He turned on his heel and started walking back towards the cave. I scrambled to my knees, then paused. Even if I did stop him, what was the point? He turned to look in my direction and I merely stared at him. He blinked, then continued back to where Jaken and Rin had stayed.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N:** Here it is. More splendid awkwardness. That is, of course, if all goes well. *shrug* We'll just ave to wait and see where the story writes itself :P_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

I screamed, covering my face. The buzzing stopped, and the once fresh air now reeked of charred flesh. I opened my eyes and lifted my head tentatively. The ground, like the last time Naraku's insects had come, was blackened and I was covered in ash. The sound of metal against metal filled the silence as Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword. I turned towards him, and was met with annoyed eyes. It was clear he held me responsible for the whole incident. I stood, brushing the black from my arms and front.

"Thanks... I know it annoys you that this keeps on happening... but...," I tried. He fixed me with his golden eyes, then made a quick glance to his left. I lowered my eyes, bending to help Rin up. I cleared the ash from her hair as best I could, then she ran off to chat with Jaken. I watched them for a moment, then my gaze returned to Sesshoumaru. He raised his chin slightly as he turned and started walking into the woods. I followed in silence, wondering what it was he wanted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked around the trees for any sign of his kimono in the fading light of day. I heard something behind me and turned quickly, only to find Sesshoumaru regarding me with amusement. I sighed with relief and closed my eyes a moment.

"You wanted something?" I asked, clasping my hands behind my back. Sesshoumaru merely looked at me, then turned his head to the side. His long hair tumbled over his shoulder. He said something softly, then looked at me. I blinked.

"I asked if you were unharmed," he said with annoyance. I turned slightly, biting my lip.

"Yes. I'm fine... I'm sorry that... this is happening because of me..." He growled low in his throat, eyes glittering.

"You humans are all the same," he ground out. "As if an apology... would make it better." I frowned.

"What? Make what better?" I asked, confused. His eyes flared, then narrowed almost to the point of being closed. He appeared, not a moment later, standing inches from my front. I tried to step back but my legs wouldn't move.

"All you ever do is cause trouble. An apology for something done incessantly has no meaning," he ground out softly. His eyes were regarding me coldly, then he blinked. "Yet this Sesshoumaru cannot...," he started, turning his eyes downward. I finally managed to step away from him, and he fixed me with a glare. "I try to- ...no," he decided, closing his eyes in frustration. I frowned, brows contracted.

"I... what am I supposed to say, then....? Thank you for saving me, even though I don't want you to?" I suggested. He huffed, turning his head to the side.

"What makes you think I'm saving you?" He asked with amusement. I swallowed, chewing my cheek.

"N...nothing. That's not what I...," I started, but he cut me off. He stepped closer to me, and I again took a step back. He exhaled slowly, eyes narrowing.

"Would you stand still?" He grated, and I could sense his irritation. I clenched my jaw, doing as I was told. He huffed, stepping closer once more. I watched in silence as the wind toyed with his hair, causing it to billow out to his side. Movement caught my eye and I watched as his hand approached my face. I winced as it neared my cheek, and he paused. I watched his hand for a moment, then glanced at his face. He was frowning. "This Sesshoumaru has no intention of harming you...," he said, barely audible to my ears. I closed my eyes and bowed my head, pursing my lips. Could this get any more awkward? I sighed and turned on my heel, walking away. I heard the demon behind me growl with irritation. I glanced over my shoulder at him and saw his hand was still poised as it had been. He then clenched his fingers and made a fist, dropping it to his side. He stalked towards me, seemingly angry, but I couldn't sense the tell-tale static in the air. He slowed as he neared me, his expression completely livid. I clenched my jaw as I waited for him to say something. Instead, he lifted his hand and I saw his fingernails glow bright green. My eyes widened with surprise.

"What are you...?"

"Get down," he said concisely. I fell to my knees, squeezing my eyes shut. I heard a crack and the air around me moved. I smelled something similar to blood and lifted my head. I jumped as I saw the twitching thorax of Naraku's insect. I squirmed away from it, frowning. "It would seem Naraku is becoming... clever," Sesshoumaru said with amusement. His eyes turned to me. "We are moving on."

"...I know you said that-" A glare cut me off mid-phrase, and I stood silently. His eyes narrowed, then he turned, motioning for me to keep up. I felt an odd mixture of fear and confusion as I followed, pondering what might have happened in the field.

I knew what I'd hoped would have happened. I'd hoped he would have said he didn't mind, that he actually cared, that he... I shook my head. What was I _thinking_? I knew he didn't like me, and I knew he_ did_ mind having to keep me safe. But what about those few moments where he let on that he felt the exact opposite? Or was I just imagining those moments to keep my insane hopes up? That was the more likely story. As hard as I tried to deny it, I knew I'd fallen for the detached demon I followed. It almost seemed a trick of fate, loving one so unattainable. I, a human, could never hope to make an impact on one such as himself, and yet I _did_ hope. I groaned aloud with the chaos in my mind. Sesshoumaru turned towards me as we entered the trees.

"Are you harmed," he said more than asked. I stared at him, considering my earlier thoughts. I shook my head, laughing to myself. I really was twisted.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: **Yay, another update today! Do I usually do more than one chapter at a time? Oh, well, doesn't really matter! I'm quite excited about what's coming up in the story, and I hope you all enjoy it. As always, I wish I was the genius who came up with this great material, but InuYasha has only one mastermind. And it's not me. _

_**Chapter Thirty**_

Someone, or some_thing_, was following me. I was wandering through low-lying brush in search of berries and such while Sesshoumaru was most likely killing the grass around him with his mood alone. I stood straight and scanned the area. I saw nothing, of course, but I knew there was something out there. I sighed softly as I turned and walked further into the greenery that would soon disappear with the coming seasons. I heard a crash behind me and I spun, drawing my arms in front of my chest. I nearly laughed when I saw Jaken face-down in the dirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked, unable to restrain a slight giggle at the imp's situation. He scrambled to his feet and brushed himself off in the effort to save himself what dignity he could. He turned his yellow eyes to me and frowned.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know," he said arrogantly. His large eyes scanned the area quickly, then he folded his arms, his staff resting on his shoulder. I felt my own lips curve downwards.

"Are you following me?" I guessed, and he raised his chin at me, glaring.

"As if!" He denied, but the corner of his mouth twitched. I raised a brow, skeptical.

"Right...," I said, blinking slowly. The imp ignored me, and instead started tapping the end of his staff on the dirt. It didn't take much imagination to think that Sesshoumaru probably had something to take care of, and sent Jaken to keep tabs on me. Judging from Jaken's disposition, that's probably what had happened. I groaned at my loss of freedom.

"What?" Jaken snapped. I glanced at him, and he was giving me the most loathsome look he could muster. And I thought Sesshoumaru had hated humans. I chewed my lip in irritation.

"Do you really have to follow me? Go follow Rin," I suggested, turning and venturing deeper into the forest. My stomach hadn't stopped churning since I'd started my search for food, and I hadn't found anything substantial as of yet.

"And be chatted to ceaselessly? I think I'd rather stay here," the green creature replied as he followed me. "Though, I don't understand why Mi'lord feels the need to protect two humans such as yourself," he grumbled.

"So he _did_ send you," I said more than asked. He laughed shortly, with little amusement.

"I have more important things to do than follow _you_ around. I don't even know why he keeps you around. I say he just let's Naraku have you."

"You and I at least agree on_ one_ thing," I muttered darkly as I thought of the demon. My glare softened in that moment. It was impossible for me to stay mad at him, no matter how annoying his actions were becoming. I could always pretend he was trailing me because he cared, couldn't I?

"Don't think I won't tell him that, girl," I heard from behind me. I laughed slightly as I spared a glance over my shoulder at the imp..

"I'm pretty sure he already knows," I informed, stopping in my tracks. I crinkled my nose, disgusted, as I sniffed the air. "What is that... stench?" I asked, trying to get a better whiff and regretting it immediately. Jaken pushed past my legs with the staff as I coughed, then proceeded to cough as well.

"It smells like... rotting flesh," he said, sounding surprised. I swallowed, lip curled, as Jaken pushed forward towards the smell. I found myself wondering what could possibly be dead out here. We hadn't seen anything but birds and a few kitsune recently, and I seriously doubted something as small as that would cause such an odor. Needless to say, I followed him, my curiosity getting the better of me. The sounds of creatures fighting reached my ears as Jaken and I explored further. I saw a few animals scatter as we entered a small clearing. I noticed there was a lot of blood on the browning grass. The area was torn up, and several bloody pieces of flesh lay strewn across the small clearing. I felt my face crinkle with disgust as I scanned the area. I finally saw what the pieces belonged to, then my eyes widened. It wasn't an animal who had lost all that blood. It was a person. I fell to my knees, ignoring the fact that the dead grass was sharp on my skin. The body was twisted and mangled from the things that had been feasting on it. It wasn't the body that got me, but the face. It was as though the person was still alive, though the eyes were clouded and glazed with death. Those vivid, blue eyes.

I just sat there in shock. It wasn't really.... No, it couldn't be. I told myself over and over again it wasn't her. I closed my eyes and cleared my head, then dared look at those eyes again. I hit the ground with a fist as a strangled moan escaped my lips. I squeezed my eyes shut against the onslaught of tears, but it was pointless. The grass beneath me was soon showered with warm water as I sobbed aloud, hitting the dirt again and again.

My arm eventually got tired and I simply let it hang at my side, useless, as I struggled against reality. I heard movement next to me, and remember Jaken was there with me. I glanced up at him emotionlessly. He wore a slight smirk and I thought I would kill him that very moment. He opened his mouth and I lunged at him, a cry erupting from my throat.

"Mi'lord always said that she was better off dead."


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N:** Wow. It's been nearly forever since I've updated. I'm sorry about the time it took to get this chapter up. :( Writer's block set in, and finally, it left! I'm hoping that I'll be putting chapters up in a more timely fashion. And, for those of you asking, this story is far from over... wether or not that's a good or bad thing... well, I'll let you all decide. I hope that the lack of updates hasn't shaken anyone's faith in me. :S Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing! And, I don't own IY. Enjoy! ^.^_

_**Chapter Thirty-One**_

"Stu...pid toad! You worthless... stupid... ugh!" I cried as I throttled the green demon, tears streaming down my face. I squeezed my eyes shut as I threw him one last time, choking back sobs. Images of what I'd seen were burned into my mind, and nothing could erase them from the back of my lids. I shook my head as a soft wail escaped my lips.

Kaori...

"_I promise, I'll come back," I said, smiling. She grinned back._

"_You'd better, or I'll hunt you down. But, really... if anything happens, you had better come to me first, hear?" She asked, mock glaring. I nodded seriously._

"_Always. I'll probably be back in a week." She laughed, then shook her head._

"_Don't... stay alright. Honestly, no news is good news. Just... promise that in... three years you'll come see me."_

"_Three years?" I asked, frowning. "Why such a long time?" She shrugged._

"_Sounded like a decent amount of time. Besides, maybe you'll have decided that traveling's not the thing for you by then?" I smiled._

"_It already isn't," I said. She raised a brow._

"_You're such a liar."_

If I had known this would be how it ended, if I had been aware that she wouldn't make it back to the village, if I hadn't been so wrapped up in myself, I could be speaking to her right now. I lifted my head, pulling my wrist over my eyes. Through the curtain of hair I watched the imp scramble to his feet and wipe himself free of dirt. I felt a boiling in my chest as I watched him smirking. I'd bet this made his day. I clenched my jaw to stop myself from having him join Kaori. My eyes drifted to her face. I focused on her eyes, wide and bright, even in death.

"What... did this... to you...," I whispered, looking away. It was too much. Jaken cleared his throat loudly, drawing my attention. I ignored the fact that fresh tears were rolling down my cheeks as I glared at him.

"Mi'lord gave me specific instructions to have to back to Ah-Un by nightfall," he said softly, avoiding looking at me. I inhaled sharply as I felt my heartbeat reverberate through my body. I huffed annoyance as I turned away from him.

"Your _lord_ can up and die," I muttered darkly as I pushed myself onto my feet. Several shaky steps brought me to Kaori's side, where I proceeded to fall to my knees. "It... hasn't been three years yet...," I managed, touching her face gently. It was cold, like ice.

"Listen, girl," Jaken ground out, "I'm not leaving you here. It's my own head if I do. So, either you get up and go back to camp or I make you go." I chewed my lip. My fingers gently brought her lids over her eyes, giving her at least some rest. I let my hand fall to the dirt.

"Your head... means nothing to me," I said emotionlessly. "I can't... just leave her..." I caught myself as Jaken pushed past me roughly. He planted his staff on the ground and glared back at me. My jaw fell open slightly as I realized what he wanted to do. I closed my eyes and stood in silence. I glanced down at the green imp, and nodded. "Do it." I heard something click, then air rushed past me towards an immense heat. I turned and started walking back towards Ah-Un, a pillar of fire casting my shadow over the forest.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

I cast my eyes downwards as Jaken walked past me towards Sesshoumaru. I fooled with the grass as I tried to hear what the two were talking about.

"...burning.... that.... your doing....," I caught from Sesshoumaru. I saw Rin dart around after a few butterflies a ways off.

"...girl... to do... mi'lord, the... no....," the imp replied. I sighed to myself. I couldn't make any sense of the fragments.

All I knew was they were talking about Kaori. I twisted my mouth in frustration, trying to rid the image of her tangled body from my mind.

"N-no, Mi'lord...!" Jaken cried. I lifted my head, hoping that great harm was coming to the midget toad. I watched with mute satisfaction as the humanoid demon's fist made harsh contact with his vassal's snout. Jaken's small frame flew from Sesshoumaru, who wore an openly enraged expression. His golden eyes turned to my face, and I hurriedly averted my gaze. I tried not to tense as I saw him approaching from the side. He slowed, then sat cross-legged on the grass next to me. I swallowed, biting my lip. Rin was still running around in the sun, laughing as only little girls can.

Sesshoumaru huffed beside me. I glanced at him through my hair. His chin was lifted slightly and he seemed to be staring directly at the sun. His metallic irises appeared below lowered lids and I blinked at him. He exhaled, and I noted that his jaw clenched.

"... This Sesshoumaru... might have saved her...," he said softly before shifting minutely. My mouth opened as my back straightened and I stared at him. He lifted his chin again, raising a knee and resting an arm over it.

"Why... why would you do that...? You... hated her," I said, the use of past-tense leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

"She meant... nothing to me," he stated, and I rolled my eyes, teeth grinding in irritation. "Yet I sensed... she meant much to you," he added in an undertone. My heart skipped a beat as I slowly turned my face back in his direction. I looked at him in confusion, my jaw quavering with emotion. He met my eyes for a moment, then bowed his head as he stood. I watched him walk away through a film of tears.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N:** Ah. This chapter is a little on the shorter side, but I think that's alright, considering. ^.^ Here's to an almost fluffy chapter. _

_**Chapter Thirty-Two**_

I blinked the water away quickly, turning in the direction he'd walked away. I scrambled to my feet and ran after him. Sesshoumaru turned as I neared and seemed surprised at my approach. He glanced beyond me, then blinked. Not a moment later, he was out of sight, then I was suddenly caught up in a warm embrace. I inhaled and his sweet scent intoxicated me and I squeezed my eyes shut. He pulled me closer and I felt a hand stroking my hair. My fingers clenched around the fabric of his kimono as I started to cry.

In his warm, safe embrace I felt comfortable re-living the events of the day. I clung to him as I sobbed, moved closer as my mind registered the embrace.

The moment I realized what I was actually doing, the tears stopped. I stiffened, and his hold on me grew stronger. I released his kimono, my cheeks hot with embarrassment. I swallowed as my heart began jumping wildly. I myself jumped when I felt Sesshoumaru's hand on my neck. With a long, slender finger he traced my jaw and tilted my chin upwards. I opened my eyes and, for a moment, saw through those golden mirrors. The breeze teased his bangs tat framed that violet curve on his perfect face as he looked at me. His finger curled and I felt his nail begin to bite into my skin. His other hand, positioned in the middle of my back, moved me more closely against his chest. T may have been a trick of the light, but he seemed to smile minutely as he rest his palm against my cheek.

I barely drew breath as he leaned down towards me, not blinking and wearing _that_ expression. Then, suddenly, everything went white.

Warm pressure on my lips.

Feathery touch on my cheek.

My gaze focused and I saw thick lashes and tensed brows. _His_ warm lips were pressed to mine, _his_ soft fingers brushed my cheeks, _his_ movement had brought us together.

I closed my eyes in acceptance, my fingers stiffening once again around his kimono as I shifted closer. I pushed myself onto my toes to get closer to the warmth and was drawn further in as Sesshoumaru exhaled and pulled me in. He removed his lips from mine and took a slow breath, eyes remaining closed.

My heart was racing as I watched him silently through my lashes. His warm breath tingled on my lips and I felt a chill roll down my spine and diffuse out through my limbs. I started when he raised his face, then gently touched his lips to mine. His mouth opened minutely and I felt warm air rush from between his lips.

The light touch tantalized only as _his_ touch could. I found myself becoming greedy, craving more, yet I remained passive; this could end as suddenly as it began.

He drew back for another breath and paused once more. Rin's giggle brought me out of the fantasy in which I was indulging, and seemed to do much the same to Sesshoumaru. Our eyes opened at the same time, glances were exchanged, and an awkward stiffness took hold of our bodies.

"Rin knew it!" The girl said. I turned my gaze to her, surprised. She wore a huge grin as she looked back and forth between us. I stole a glance at the youkai I stood with and noted an irritated expression. He glanced minutely at me, then towards Jaken, who was still unconscious a ways away. "Rin knew you liked Lord Sesshoumaru!"

I felt my face redden as she giggled again before turning back to her field of flowers and butterflies.

Next to me, Sesshoumaru huffed with amusement. I avoided looking him in the eye as he turned my face back towards his. He seemed to fight with himself before lightly pressing two fingers to my lower lip. I opened my mouth to say something, but he spoke first.

"Do not speak...," he said softly. "This Sesshoumaru... is not..." He stopped, sighing with veiled frustration. "I... would like to apologize," he said, removing his fingers from my lip. "The lack of action was the leading cause in the human's death."

Reminded of my friend, I looked downwards as the weight settled once more into my chest. His arms were still around me, shielding me from dark thoughts and darker images. I pulled at his kimono gently, swallowing tears. Sesshoumaru pressed his lips gently to my forehead and I became more flustered that I had been when his lips were on mine. He released me several moments later, whereupon we stood, awkwardly watching each other. I glanced at Rin and smiled to myself. I had been jealous of her youthful, carefree abandon.

Now, I wasn't so sure I still harbored that feeling.

– – – – – – – –

A while later Jaken finally came to. Rin and Ah-Un had managed to get him to stay put in the saddle on the two-headed beast when it came time to move on.

The stars were twinkling when the imp bolted upright and cast frightened, wary glances about the camp. I turned and looked at him, all the while poking at the fire with a long stick. Rin, next to me, was fast asleep, her hair hiding half of her dirty face. I sighed, throwing my stick into the small blaze before me.

"Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" I heard. His tone was unnecessarily harsh. I turned towards him, then went back to staring at the fire.

"How would I know?" I returned sourly.

"Listen, girl-"

"You'll wake up Rin," I said as he raised his voice. He muttered something incoherent as he shuffled away. I pulled some grass out by the roots and tossed it into the flames. The blades glew, then disappeared into wisps of smoke in the night.


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N:** Wow, a whole month later and I finally update. Sigh. I'm sorry it took so long, the same way I'm sorry this chapter's not very long. It's becoming increasingly more difficult to think straight now that I'm a full-time student again. Anyway, i hop I haven't pissed anyone off because of it...._

_Oh, yeah, there was a major spelling/grammar thing at the end of the last chapter. Hehe, silly me. ^.^; I just want to say sorry, and that I really DO know that the past tense of 'glow' is 'glowed', not 'glew'. Well, yeah... okay, please R&R. Peace. _

_**Chapter Thirty-Three**_

It goes without saying that the next few days were awkward. It seemed as though Sesshoumaru and I did our best to avoid each other. A lot of the time, I only caught the slightest glimpse of white from the corner of my eye.

That was what I knew would happen. _This is ridiculous_, I thought to myself as I pulled at the grass, watching Rin. She was gathering long, yellow grass to braid together into a headdress. Her dark hair obscured her face as she bent, picking something up off the ground. She jumped back suddenly, grass flying. I stood, frowning. She'd fallen to the ground and was now laughing. I sighed, sitting back down.

I envied her. Her simple life, her carefree days, everything she had, I wanted. Especially the ferocity with which Sesshoumaru cared for her. I sighed again, pulling my knees to my chest. It hardly seemed fair that he do something like... like _that_, then completely avoid me for three days. As though my mind were playing tricks, I thought I saw him approaching me. I closed my eyes, resting my chin on my knees. This wasn't fair.

"...Aiko....," I heard, and I nearly jumped. Sesshoumaru was standing next to me, looking at Rin.

"...Oh... hi," I said for lack of anything more intelligent coming to mind. He sat graciously next to me, placing his hands on his knees, legs crossed. I watched him from the corner of my eye, confused.

"...It is almost winter," he said. He continued staring at the girl in the grass. I blinked, then turned my attention to her as well.

"Rin needs another kimono," I said, recalling the thin fabric and shorter length of the orange thing. He huffed beside me.

"It is you... who needs another kimono." I lifted my head, looking at him. He seemed too amused by this. "That is why... I have brought you one."

"...You didn't have to do that...," I said, rather flattered at the action. He shook his head minutely, retrieving something from his sleeve. I raised my brow at this, then a thick winter kimono was on my knees.

"It is my duty to ensure your safety," he objected, tilting his head to look at me. I looked down at the fabric. It was nearly all white, with thin, powder-blue lines breaking the monotony. I lifted it, a small smile on my face.

"My mother... had one just like this... thank you," I said, glancing at the demon. He merely nodded, leaning back on his hands.

"Rin's is there, also."

"Aww, we match," I said softly, amused. He huffed again, and I thought I saw a hint of a smile grace his lips. I realized then why he was smiling. I frowned and placed the kimonos on the ground next to me. They were symbolizing we both belonged to him.

"I recommend... you start wearing these," he said, turning his face towards me. I blinked, chewing the inside of my cheek.

And I did belong to him.

– – – – – – –

I held the kimono out in front of me, a frown pulling the corners of my mouth down. I was certainly one of the nicer pieces of clothing I'd owned, but I, for some reason, couldn't bring myself to put it on.

"Aiiiikooooo!" Rin had been calling my name for the previous five minutes, prancing around me in her own white kimono. I sighed with exasperation.

"What?" I nearly growled, slouching.

"Look!" She exclaimed, twirling. "Can you tie this?" She asked, holding out her obi. I smiled slightly as I knelt and tightened it around her waist. "Rin likes her kimono."

"That's good. Sesshoumaru should be pleased," I said as I stood and put my arms through my own.

"Is My Lord being... difficult?" She asked, almost too innocently. I pressed my brows down.

"No. He's the same as always... why?"

"You and him... you two haven't been talking. And after you two kissed, Rin thought that-"

"Everything's fine," I interrupted, feeling my face warm. I turned away from her and hurriedly tied my own obi. It was hastily done, but at least it stayed closed.

"Oh... okay!" She decided, laughing as she pranced away, skipping back towards the camp. I pulled my hair from inside my clothes, then stretched my arms over my head. _Is he being difficult...?_ I asked myself as my arms fell. I suddenly felt someone behind me, but I knew who it had to be. Only one could've gotten so close, so silently. I closed my eyes, opening my mouth to say something, when his hand traced down my side. My eyes flared open, my cheeks flushed, and I jumped away with a squeak of surprise. "Se...sesshoumaru..."

"Calm down...," he said softly, approaching me slowly, a hand outstretched. He wrapped his fingers around my wrist, drawing me towards him. "I'm not going to hurt you..." I looked at his face, saw the small smile, those molten eyes, and hoped dearly he was telling the truth.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N:** Well, three months later and I've finally come up with something! Sorry it took so long. Anyway, I know it's a short chapter, but I'm saving up energy for the big things to come. Thanks for putting up with my ceasless tardiness, but I hope that these upcoming chapters might redeem me, even if just a little. Enjoy and review!_

_**Chapter Thirty-Four**_

As much as I wished it didn't, remaining in an embrace with Sesshoumaru felt awkward. He must have sensed something was wrong, for he pulled away slightly. He tipped his face nearer mine, his hair slipping over his shoulder.

"Aiko?" He questioned softly. I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"It's nothing...," I mumbled, my hands balling into fists on his chest. He sighed slightly, arms falling from around me. I looked at him.

"This Sesshoumaru-"

"It's fine. I'm tired, that's all," I lied, my heart pounding. That odd expression was almost always on his face now. He huffed at my side.

"What Rin said bothered you," he stated. Of course he'd been listening. I swallowed before raising my face to speak with him.

"Explain something to me...," I started. He blinked slowly, his expression becoming almost irritated. "Why do you keep me around?" His eyes widened as though the question shocked him. I didn't know why it should have, so I laughed a syllable. "That's right... it's none of my business."

"My 'keeping you around'," he said, "has kept you alive on more than one occasion." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Naraku seems to think you are of irreplaceable value to me. If I am to play his game, I can do nothing but keep you alive."

"I would think you'd be above such games," I muttered to myself. He huffed with amusement.

"This Sesshoumaru has not, and will never, stoop to the level of a mere half-demon," he said. I sighed, looking at him as I fooled with the end of my sleeve.

"Why doesn't he just come for me himself?" I asked, not expecting an answer. "He came to see me the first time..." I fell silent, looking around. Sesshoumaru had left as suddenly as he had appeared.

* * *

"Where were you?" Rin asked as she sat herself down on my lap. We were waiting for the fish Sesshoumaru had caught to cook. I smiled, running my fingers through the girls tangled hair.

"I was wandering... I might've found some berry bushes, but we'll have to check when it's daylight," I said, my eyes drifting towards Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru was approaching from behind the two-headed demon. I tried to hide the jump my heart took upon seeing him, but the man had probably heard it or something. I felt my face redden and I was grateful for the red of the fire.

To my surprise, Sesshoumaru seated himself in the dirt next to me. Across from me, jaken seems shocked as well. I turned my face towards Sesshoumaru as Rin did the same.

"My lord! You've returned!" She exclaimed. Sesshoumaru blinked at her, then his eyes drifted towards my own. I lowered my own, feeling self-conscious. I leaned back on my hands and stared at the fire.

"Uh... M'lord," Jaken started carefully. "That woman showed up again. Kagura, was it? She certainly is becoming a bother."

"Did she say what she wanted?" Sesshoumaru asked, shifting next to me. I glanced over at him. His clawed hand was nearing mine in the dirt.

"N-no... she simply looked around, then left," Jaken explained, sounding confused.

"I see," said the man next to me. His fingers brushed mine lightly.

"What could she want, Master Jaken?" Rin asked, shifting on my legs. Jaken replied, but I stopped listening. Sesshoumaru's fingers had tangled in my own and were now moving lightly over the back of my hand. I looked at our hands, then moved my fingers. He placed his hand over mine, intertwining our fingers. I raised my eyes to his face, but he was watching his green follower. I resumed staring at the fire, and he squeezed my hand ever so slightly. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was doing the same. I turned my head to face him, about to inquire what he wanted, when he leaned in and planted his lips on mine. My eyes widened and I heard Rin squeal with delight. Jaken had yelled in shock and probably toppled over, but I couldn't see him past Sesshoumaru's perfect nose. I suppose I must've not reacted in a timely enough manner because Sesshoumaru pressed his lips harder against my own. Even more bewildered, I pulled away from the kiss, embarrassed.

"What are you _doing_?" I whispered, face flushed yet again. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes watched me for a moment before turning towards Jaken. The imp was staring at us both in shock, but he said nothing. Sesshoumaru huffed as he stood and brushed the dirt from his white clothes.

"You can eat now," he said, looking at me before strolling back in the direction from which he'd come. I stared after him for several moments until I heard Rin giggle. She was holding a stick with a fish on it in front of Jaken.

"Look! He's not moving!"


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N:** This very well may be my longest chapter yet. Yay for discovering a plot! Anyway, I've finally gotten back to a story instead of hanging around the whole 'do I love him?' scene, so it should get fun. I'm looking forward to what's coming up, and I hope you do, too. XD As always, thanks for the feedback. And I still don't own InuYasha, nor Sesshoumaru, as much as I wish I did. _

_**Chapter Thirty-Five**_

I took my skewered fish with me as I followed after Sesshoumaru. Not that his methods ever made sense to me, but his public display had completely shocked me. I slowed to a walk as I came to a point where the trees began to overtake the grass. The moon wasn't particularly bright that night, and the clouds didn't help me see very deep into the darkness. A chill wind stirred my kimono and I stopped, searching the shadows for any sign of Sesshoumaru. I caught a glimpse of white a bit farther within the trees and sighed softly, relieved.

"Sesshoumaru...," I said as I approached him. As I neared, however, something didn't feel right. I could usually see the outline of his hakama and kimono, but his white seemed more shapeless the longer I stared at it. He turned then and my mouth parted as I stopped dead.

The clouds had parted just enough that I could see in minute detail what I was staring at. A blue face tilted sideways as I backed away, then a low, menacing laugh escaped from behind the mask. My fish slipped from my hand as I panicked and turned, running for the campsite.

_That's Naraku!_ I thought as my feet pounded into the cold earth. _Where on earth could Sesshoumaru have gone!?_ I inhaled sharply as I recognized what I was saying. Was I expecting him to save me? Suddenly, something fleshy and flexible wound itself around my ankle and dragged me to the ground with a _woosh!_ I gasped for air, the wind having been knocked out of my lungs. The fleshy thing started pulling me back towards the trees. I clawed at the ground, dirt collecting rapidly under my fingernails.

"N-no!" I managed to cry, though not very loud. Another _thing_ snaked around my neck and over my mouth, silencing my weak cries for help. I struggled against my bindings but to no avail. I was lifted from the ground and dangled before the man in the white fur. I regarded him with hatred; I was loathe to show how terrified I was. He laughed again as a pale hand emerged from within the folds of the snowy pelt. Between a nearly translucent thumb and forefinger sparkled a dark sliver of what appeared to be a jewel. It emanated an eerie light as it drew closer to my face. I shifted from it.

"Don't be afraid," the low voice crooned. "It will only hurt a moment." How sick was he? I again made a weak attempt at escaping, but I only managed to get myself pulled closer to Naraku. "Rather... feisty," he laughed. I stiffened as I felt something against my forehead, then squirmed as the sharp point of the jewel began to dig into my skin. Flaring blue-white light blinded my vision as the pain increased and I felt as though I'd fallen to the ground. I thought it odd that I would black out so soon. I inhaled, and promptly coughed.

"You truly," I heard, jumping, "are becoming a bother." I looked up and saw Sesshoumaru looking down at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but promptly closed it after I couldn't think of anything to say. I stood slowly, brushing myself off. I avoided looking at the demon in front of me for a long moment.

"Thanks...," I said, embarrassed. I twisted my fingers together, removing the dirt as best I could. He remained silent, so I looked at him with a frown. He was looking me over, leaning in ever so slightly. My brow twitched in confusion.

"You are not harmed," he said more than asked. "Stay close," he directed as he spun on his toe and started back towards camp. I gasped softly, then followed. Something glinted on the ground and I paused, lifting it to my eye. It was that piece of jewel that shone black. I pursed my lips, then tucked in in the knot of my obi around it as I trailed after Sesshoumaru.

He didn't look at me as we walked back towards where I'd left Jaken and Rin. I started to feel worse about how absolutely helpless I was, so I ran to his side.

"Listen...," I started softly, falling in step with him. He shifted his eyes in my direction. "I... want to apologize. I know it's pretty much meaningless to you," I squeezed in as he started to speak, "but I feel like I have to say it. You run around saving me for no reason. I at least have to show that I realize it."

"This Sesshoumaru would like to know what you consider a 'reason', then," he said, slowing to a stop. I stood facing him, my head tilted in thought.

"A reason would be... something important. Something that would further your own ends," I decided, glancing up at the clouded sky. I turned my eyes back to Sesshoumaru as he huffed.

"Then I have reason for saving you," he said. I blinked, watching him as the wind blew again. His hair danced upon it. "It will soon rain," he said, face raised to the heavens. "Make haste." He began walking again, and I had no choice but to follow as I turned his statement over in my mind. The meaning behind his words was terribly ambiguous, but I felt myself hoping that he might not be protecting me simply to irritate Naraku. I continued to hope until I fell asleep in a cave we'd found, Rin snuggled close to me.

* * *

When I woke, I was the only one in the cave. I heard Rin singing just outside, so I took my time regaining consciousness. If I had dreamt, I couldn't remember, but I was burdened with a strong sense of foreboding. I rose, frowning, and stretched my arms above my head. All my muscles ached from my run-in with Naraku. A gleaming caught my eye and I bent to pick up the small crystal I'd acquired the night before.

It was even stranger by the light of day. It literally seemed to glow a dark purple, and as strange as it was, it felt evil. I found myself wondering if maybe this was part of the jewel rumored to have been shattered a few years back. I shook the thought from my head as I returned the shard to the knot of my obi. There was just no way.

"Aiko!"

Rin's yell brought me back to reality. I smiled as the girl ran to me and wrapped her arms around my legs. "I saw him again today," she said softly.

"Saw who?" I asked, prying her arms from around my legs. She nearly giggled.

"Kohaku is his name. He once tried to kill me," she said, and I drew back, apalled. "But he's really not a bad kid."

"Hm... if you say so...," I agreed, frowning. I didn't know what to make of this story.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I think, want's to kill him. I hope he doesn't...," she said, clapping her small hands together. "He seemed so nice... when he wasn't trying to kill me."

"Rin... I have no idea what you're talking about," I admitted. She laughed, eyes closing.

"It's okay!" She exclaimed before heading back outside. I frowned, watching her run towards Ah-Un and climb onto his back. The demon turned and watched her with one head as the other remained sleeping. Sometimes I worried about her, but everyone she was around seemed to be on the look-out for her safety. I started towards the outdoors myself when I suddenly had a strong urge to hold the jewel again. A shiver ran down my spine as I realized how badly I wanted to see it again.

As if of its own accord, my arm reached around and retrieved the shard. It seemed to have a pulse as it lay motionless in my hand. An odd warmth diffused through my skin where the jewel made contact, and I felt a strange entity bubble into being within me. I shook the jewel from my grasp, jumping away as a tremor reverberated through my body. I fell to my knees and breathed slowly, confused as to what had just happened. _The jewel was the reason I got that weird feeling_ I thought with wonder. It hadn't been a bad feeling; it was more like a long-forgotten comfort, something familiar yet completely foreign. I shook my head at the paradox of it all.

"Hmm...," I heard softly from the mouth of the cave. Sesshoumaru was silhouetted in the mouth of the cave, his eyes the only part of his face that I could really see. He looked around, then stared at me, perplexed. I met his gaze, wondering if he had any idea what had just happened. I immediately relinquished the thought; he wasn't a human.

"Is something... wrong?" I asked as he simply stood there, watching me. He moved towards me and I began to make out his expression. He looked dangerous. He narrowed his eyes and paused several feet in front of me.

"I sensed something," he said slowly, gaging my reaction. My eyes involuntarily widened. I found myself speaking before I was thinking.

"You sensed that too? It was so strange... I thought I was the only one...," I said, fighting off a chill at the mere thought of that sensation. He watched me a moment longer before raising his chin.

"Strange that a human should sense a demonic aura."


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: Well, it's been a while. Actually, it's been longer than a while, becasue for about a week, this site was misbehaving. :( Oh, well, I finally got this chapter up. And, soon, after I decide how long it's going to be, I'm going to follow up with chapter 37. I'm pretty pumped for it. As per usual, I don't own IY._

_Ah, yes. I am in search of a BETA. If you're interested, pleeeease send me a message or leave a comment with your name on it so I can check you out! Thanks, and adieu!_

_**Chapter Thirty-Six**_

"That was a demonic aura?" I asked, surprised. "I've never... sensed one before..."

"Humans tend not to," Sesshoumaru pointed out, yet again. I frowned, my eyes returning to the shard that was now covered in sand.

"Monks and priestesses can," I said softly, tearing my eyes from the jewel.

"You posses no spiritual powers," he said. I sighed with irritation.

"Then I don't _know_ what happened. I'd thought I was imagining things...," I trailed off. His expression changed as I spoke, then he turned on his toe and left the cave. I stared after him for a moment, then stood, brushing the sand from my kimono. I retrieved the shard from the sand and secured it in my obi before leaving the cave as well.

-------

Sesshoumaru had wandered off as usual, and I was left with Rin and Jaken. As much fun as I was having watching Rin argue with Jaken, I managed to find the time to slip away in search of a stream in which to bathe. After several minutes of searching, I found a stream. I was in the process of de-robing when I heard familiar voices.

"It's over there somewhere!" A woman said.

"I don't smell Kohaku.... but...," cam a male voice. Kohaku? I'd heard that name before.

"But what, InuYasha?"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's half-demon brother burst through the foliage, a smaller demon and the girl who looked like Rin on his back. He was followed by the demon slayer and the monk.

"It's you!" Kagome exclaimed, sliding off InuYasha's back. I pulled my kimono tight around my body as I saw the monk look at me.

"You reek of my brother," InuYasha spat.

"InuYasha!" Kagome reprimanded as she looked around at the ground.

"So, what brings you here?" The monk asked, approaching me. I glared at him.

"As if you don't know a de-robing woman when you see one," I nearly growled.

"Oh!" I heard from behind. Kagome was holding my obi, then pulled the jewel from the folds of the fabric. I opened my mouth to speak, but fell silent as I watched the jewel fade form black to pale purple.

"Where did you get that?" The half-demon demanded, taking a step closer to me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why should I tell-"

"You didn't get it from a boy called Kohaku, did you?" The demon slayer asked softly. She had a small two-tail in her arms.

"No... Rin mentioned him earlier, though..."

"Did you get this from... Naraku?" Kagome asked. I nodded minutely, shifting.

"You're a priestess...," I said. She nodded. "I've had that for a day or so... it's very strange."

"It's a shard of the Shikon Jewel," she explained. "Naraku has most of it, be we're doing our best to stop him before he can complete an impure jewel."

"Maybe being impure had something to do with it," I wondered aloud. "When I held it, it felt warm. It pulsed, almost like it had a heartbeat. I sensed something, like a weight in the air. I was told it was a demonic aura, but I haven't been able to sense them except for that one time," I said, glancing at InuYasha.

"That's strange...," Kagome said, frowning. She glanced at the jewel in her hand. "How on earth did you get this?"

"Naraku... tried to put it in my forehead. Sesshoumaru stopped him before he could finish the job, though," I explained.

"Why would Sesshoumaru save you?"InuYasha asked. "_My_ brother wouldn't protect humans."

"But he keeps Rin around," Kagome said softly. InuYasha crossed his arms.

"So why do you small like him?" He questioned.

"None of your business," I said, trying my best not to blush. I turned to hide my face.

"You said you didn't touch him... has that changed at all?" The demon slayer asked. The two-tail mewed.

"Hardly," I lied. "Must be from when he saved me." No one looked like they bought it, but they didn't continue the line of questioning.

"Can we take this?" Kagome asked, holding the jewel between two fingers.

"What do you mean, 'can we take this'?" InuYasha asked. "She can't stop us." I frowned.

"Please, take it," I said. "I'm surprised I haven't earned more attention because of it." Kagome smiled and put the shard in a small bottle.

"We seem to be running into you a lot lately," she said. "I guess you're still traveling with Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes. He's gone off again, so I guess Jaken is supposed to be in charge. I managed to slip away for a bath just as you showed up," I said, and she frowned.

"Oh... sorry about that," she laughed. "It was nice to see you. Take care of yourself." She said before turning and heading back in the direction she'd come. I watched after the group for several moments before stripping.

The water was ridiculously cold, so my bath was brief. I hurried out of the water and back into the warmth of my thick kimono. As I tied my obi tight around my waist, I felt a pang at letting the jewel go. I'd wanted to experience that odd feeling at least once more. If it truly was a demonic aura I'd sensed, then I must not have been very sensitive towards it. From what I've heard, auras are supposed to make you feel uncomfortable and frightened, but what I felt was the complete opposite. I felt safe, secure. It was an oddly familiar feeling, but I had no idea why.


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N:** It's time again for another installment of 'Wishes'. Not sure why I chose such a name for it, but such is life :D Oodles of thanks to MusicalSoul for her awesome BETA skills! Thanks to those of you who offered up your services, too. It's pretty cool of you :D I alos thouht it about time to say thank you for the reviews. A lot of them are helpful, and some of them just make me grin like an idiot XD. _

_Without further ado, I present a long-ish chapter. One so filled with... well, read and find out :P As per usual, I don't own IY. _

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven**_

"Take this," I heard. I turned, careful not to drop my handful of berries, and saw Sesshoumaru standing there. He wore an odd expression, but then, I thought, when is his expression ever normal? He was holding something in his hand, waiting for me to take it. I frowned.

"What is it?" I asked, popping a few be**r**ries into my mouth. He probably sensed I was in no hurry to receive whatever he held, so he opened his hand and dangled the item between us. I swallowed, staring at it. "I've seen that before..."

It was a necklace. The chain was made of a dark metal, and a bright green jewel hung at then end. I looked at Sesshoumaru, and he was looking back at me. "Where...?" I asked.

"A long time ago," he said, eyes never leaving my own**.** "This belonged to your mother."

"How could you possibly know that?" I asked. "And that didn't belong to my mother. I've seen it somewhere else."

"This Sesshoumaru knows many things," he said, "including the history of your family."

"What do you mean?" I asked, growing irritated. "We're all human." I dropped the berries as my hands clenched to fists. He watched me, a bit too calmly, I thought.

"I speak in regards to your other family. Your blood family," he said. I raised my brows at that. "You are not as human as you think."

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor," I said scathingly. He blinked.

"Do not take offense. You hail from a very powerful family. There is nothing to be ashamed of," he said. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Have you lost it?" I cried. "Like I told that monk, I think I'd know were I a demon!"

"And yet you do not," he returned, golden eyes glittering slightly. I was so furious I could barely see. I felt my muscles shaking because of how tense I was. I had half a mind to tell and scream at him until I collapsed, but somehow found a way to restrain myself. Instead, I asked him a question, demanded something I thought to be impossible.

"Why don't you prove it?" I was surprised when he huffed.

"If you permit me show you proof," he said, chin lifted slightly. I swallowed, ignoring the part of me that was starting to believe him. I nodded.

"I won't stop you," I said quietly, resigning myself to listen.

"This," he said, holding the necklace out to me, "should be all the proof you require." I stared at it, close to tears. How cruel he was! He might've seen my emotions nearing fever pitch, for he spoke gently. "Take it," he prompted. I inhaled sharply as I blinked back tears. I grabbed the necklace, feeling humiliated.

A jolt flashed through me as I came into contact with the jewel, and I nearly dropped it. I managed a firmer grip as things started to flash through my mind's eye. Images. Ideas. Faces. Names. Feelings.

_I vividly recalled sitting on a woman's lap. I couldn't make out her face, but I distinctly remember seeing the very necklace I held around her neck. She would often let me hold it when I sat on her lap. She would run her fingers through my hair and speak softly. She was my mother. I remember always being near her, and around my father as well. They would both watch me as I played with the necklace. _

_My father was powerful; He would meet with powers in the West, often negotiating for peace or territory. I was always present for the meetings, thought I didn't always understand what was going on. being the human equivalent of six years, I had little interest in such matters. However, both my parents were sure to tell me often who I was. I knew at a young age that I would inherit a great power. I also knew that I would have to deal with stronger families._

_One such family came often to speak with my father. I never saw a female, but a father and son duo frequented my father's meeting space. The father was incredibly powerful, yet kindly. I remembered him ruffling my hair in a most adoring fashion. The son, however, was nowhere near as friendly. He would sit on his knees and pay rapt attention to his father's conversations. Occasionally he would glance at me, and I would watch him. He was the only other young demon I had contact with, so it was fair to say I was obsessed with what he did. _

_When he did look at me, he would never blink. Just slightly older than myself, he was already a powerful demon. His father was very proud of him. The boy was indifferent. His cold air matched the chill of his eyes. His golden eyes._

The necklace fell from my hand and I gasped, my eyes wide. I stared at the man before me and my mouth fell open in shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, I was distracted by that same comfortable pressure I'd felt while in possession of the jewel shard. I remembered the feeling, only it was now stronger than it had been before I had been a human. As I closed my eyes to fully appreciate my aura, I recalled something else, something more recent.

_I was older, barely an adult but no longer a child. I was comfortable with my role as heir to the Zaou family, thought it had been a long time since I'd seen my parents. _

_Separated from them in some sort of accident, I had been searching for my parents since I'd trained enough to protect myself. Be it fate or bad luck, my efforts in finding them went unrewarded. They were not at our old home, nor had anyone in our court been seen. I would relate my tales to the demon who took me in._


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N:** Oh, my. Two chapters in one day? I really have outdone myself. As has MusicalSoul, what with her great advice and tips. XD I had thought about waiting a week before putting this chapter up, but then I decided I'd probably get lazy and forget or somehting. :P So, voila, another chapter. Enjoy_

_Still can't call Sesshoumaru 'mine'. :(_

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight**_

_I called her 'grandmother'. She wasn't very kind, nor caring, but she had enough compassion to take me in and continue raising me as her own when she found me. She was very blunt. I suppose it had something to do with her abilities as a seer. Nothing was ever a surprise to her. I came to believe in her powers after several decades. The only time I doubted her power was when she told me I would spend almost two decades as a human. I had laughed._

My eyes squinted open and I saw the necklace glimmering on the ground. I blinked as I recognized I had been naïve to not believe her. I bent and reached for the necklace. I paused upon seeing green markings on the back of my hand. They snaked across my skin in much the same manner Sesshoumaru's did. I wrapped my fingers around the necklace and stood.

Sesshoumaru.

I looked at him, smiling smally. He seemed to be waiting for me to speak.

"Thank you," I said, holding the jewel against my chest. "You've done so much for me." I waited, but he still said nothing. I blinked, sighing. "You must know who I am. I remember you from when we were both young. That was before I was separated from my parents." I glanced at the jewel. "You giving me this probably means they're dead?"

"Your parents fought valiantly in the wars against the West," Sesshoumaru. I felt a lump in my throat. "It would not be inconceivable that they brought you to safety before the battles got too intense for a child."

"Maybe……" I agreed, frowning. I had hoped to see my parents, but at least I knew what happened. I looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did... especially as a human," I said, remembering exactly who he was.

"I expected worse," he said, sounding amused. "I was trying to convince you of something not easily believed. You are far from gullible."

"Why did you remind me?" I asked. "I wasn't even of relative age to when I changed myself..."

"My curiosity got the better of me," he said. "You, a human, had a demonic aura. There had to be an explanation."

"So you reminded me on a whim," I said to myself. "I seem to be very luck. Especially considering who you are, _Inu no Taisho_," I said, bowing my head slightly. He seemed surprised. "Not to say I would dare compete with you. Your position is not one I envy."

"You are the last of the family Zaou," he said. I nodded. "More so than a 'whim', I reminded you because your bloodline is one that cannot be allowed to end."

"I am grateful for your concern," I said, "but I would have been able to return to myself at a necessary time. I have more important things to consider than continuing my bloodline." I watched him as I sensed his irritation. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. I frowned. "If you would permit," I said, and his eyes flashed to my face. "I would like to return to my parents' residence. It should still be concealed."

"This Sesshoumaru will join you," he said. I nodded, almost smiling.

"Of course. Not having a weapon, I fear I would not be able to get very far," I said, trying to be as polite as possible to make up for my behaviour as a human. He seemed surprised at my statement.

"Surely you are capable of self-preservation?" he questioned. I looked at the necklace in my hand to hide my grin.

"What kind of demon would I be if I could not protect myself without a weapon? You just do a splendid job at keeping demons at bay." He huffed next to me, and I almost laughed. He looked at me, an odd expression on his face.

"Aiko..." he started. I blinked, frowning. He returned the gesture. "What is it?"

"It's not important. I just realized I have more than one name now," I explained.

"This Sesshoumaru does not remember your real name," he said, and I nodded.

"It doesn't matter. Aiko is as good a name as any. Besides, it reminds me of what I learned as a human," I said, thinking back. Though my memories were all melding together, how I felt about the demon before me seemed to transcend both my human and demon memories.

"It is... the only name I have for you," he pressed. I was surprised he wanted to know my given name. I blushed slightly, turning my back to him.

"I would like to make haste," I said, ignoring his statement. I knew he was too perceptive not to notice my reddening.

"This Sesshoumaru," he said, startlingly close behind me, "would ask something of you, _Onna no Zaou_." I swallowed, frowning at the name.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," I said softly. "I may have been human, but I know intended disrespect." He huffed.

"We both know I meant no such thing," he said. He placed a hand on my shoulder and the other slid down my back and slowed near my waist. I blushed madly, stiffening. "The name was appropriate. You have matured in only minutes," he breathed. Shivers ran through my body as his warm breath tickled my neck. "I would ask that you refrain from seeking out a mate." I laughed, embarrassed.

"There are other things on my mind, I assure you," I said, alarmed at his request. "I have far more important things to attend to." His nails dug into my shoulder and hip at my words, and I felt his front pressed lightly against my back.

"These 'things' cannot possibly be more important than continuing your bloodline," he said. I swallowed as I realized exactly what he had meant.

"I don't need to continue my bloodline at the moment," I said. "I barely know what's going on..."

"You may not realize," he said softly, his hold on me easing slightly, "but you are in heat."

"Ha." I snorted at how ridiculous it sounded. "I'm sorry, but that's hard to believe. I'm a shape-shifting demon. Not an animal."

"Nor am I," he said dryly. "All females go through it. You are no different." He inhaled deeply, then sighed. "Incredible..."

"I don't think I'm 'in heat'," I said, blushing at the phrase. "I _do_ think, however, that I need to acquire my weapon and clothing."

"This Sesshoumaru does not know how you can ignore it," he said. He seemed to have disregarded my statement. "I can barely contain myself..." My face got hot immediately.

"That will come later," I said, agitated. His hands pulled me closer and I felt his face in my hair.

"Of that I must be assured," he said, very near my ear. "I will be the first you come to when you wish to mate." He exhaled gently, and more tingles flowed through my limbs. I swallowed, my heartbeat beginning to race.

"If things go according to your plan, then I have no choice," I mumbled to myself. "I will do my best." His hands pulled me even closer and his armor was almost uncomfortable in my back.

"The thought of you coupling with another... infuriates me," he nearly growled. His aura, newly familiar to me, wobbled and expanded in anger. His hands traced my curves as he bent to press his lips to my neck. "This Sesshoumaru will not permit it."


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: **Well, it's been a while since I payed this story any mind. Hopefully the contents of this chapter will spur me inot more writing, who can say? Aiko is back, after a small vacation from bieng written about... yeah._

_**Chapter Thirty-Nine**_

I squinted at the fire, the feeling of being watched tickling my spine. A gentle breeze lifted the stray hair from my eyes as I dug my nails into my palm. I closed my eyes in yet another attempt to ignore those penetrating amber eyes.

It had been four days since Sesshoumaru had given me the necklace that belonged to my mother. Four days since I'd remembered who my mother was, and four days since the Inu no Taishou started following me around like a puppy- a very protective puppy, and it was all grating my nerves.

"Can you please stop?" I asked in a whisper, afraid that a higher volume would escalate into yelling. A huff sounded form behind, as well as the gentle swish of fabric swaying against fabric.

"We are almost to where I found your necklace," Sesshoumaru said, lowering himself next to me. As he did so, the fabric of his hakama brushed my kimono. With a minute glance at the demon, I shifted away, pulling my knees to my chest. "Onna no Zaou," he started. I heard _that_ tone, and I nearly groaned.

"Stop calling me that," I nearly growled, glaring at the glowing embers beneath the leaping fire. His aura shifted slightly and I lowered my head to my folded arms.

"If this Sesshoumaru knew your given name," he started, "he might. However, such a title seems to have eluded my notice." He turned his pale visage towards me, the flames tinting his cheeks orange. "It is not as though Rin does not know."

I sighed softly, my eyes following a yellow spark upwards into the night sky. The idea of telling the girl I was a demon had been a loathsome one at best. In breaking it to her, I was afraid I would also break our bond. Therefore, I was thoroughly surprised at how _excited_ she had been.

"_Really?" she had cried, fingers gripping my kimono at the waist. She had laughed, dark eyes squinting. "Now you and Milord can be together forever!"_

_I had blushed, coughing slightly. My newly improved hearing caught a short huff and I turned my eyes in Sesshoumaru's direction. His eyes, glowing in the light, were fixed on my face. An ambiguous curve had replaced his set line of a mouth, and my face had heated further._

"_I'm not so sure I could stand him," I replied in a whisper, and the girl had laughed again. _

"_Rin knows..." she started in a whisper. I crouched. Judging from the fact that she his the side of her mouth with her hand, I had guessed she wanted secrecy. "Rin knows that Lord Sesshoumaru likes you. She can see it on his face when he looks at you."_

_If my face had been red before, then surely it was purple after that comment. I laughed with embarrassment, daring to steal a glace at the tall demon standing at the edge of the forest. His stare had intensified, his chin falling closer to his chest as his light brows pressed together. An odd heat rushed through me and at that same moment, Sesshoumaru had lifted his chin, a smirk firmly planted on his pale lips. After a moment of incredible embarrassment, I turned my attention back to Rin._

"_I think you're seeing things," I had said firmly, but Rin simply shook her head, smiling._

I shook my head, clearing the memory from my mind. Sesshoumaru had settled beside me, folding his legs beneath him. For the moment, I was glad for the fire; it hid my residual blush rather well.

"She took it better than I thought she would," I admitted softly. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm Aiko." A soft growl signaled he was becoming irritated. About time, I thought.

"I am insulted," he said, eyes narrowed as he gazed at me through his lashes. "To think that the Onna no Zaou would refuse to tell her name to the Inu no Taishou." He scoffed, eyes glittering. I clenched my jaw, meeting his gaze. My brow twitched from the tension.

"I'm not refusing," I mumbled, knowing it was a blatant lie from the moment the words left my lips. I closed my eyes, returning my chin to my arms. Heaving a sigh, I stood. Sesshoumaru's eyes followed me, watching as I brushed the dirt from my kimono, stretched my arms, and turned to face him. "I would tell you if I knew."

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked over his shoulder. I swallowed as I continued walking, finally coming to a stop beside him. He blinked, then nodded minutely ahead.

So this must be where he found my necklace, I thought. Before us stood a cluster of trees, their leafless branches providing substantial shade. Just beyond the small grove was what appeared to be a cliff of light gray rock. A large crack ran up the side of the cliff, and at the bottom was a triangular hole that appeared as a dark splotch. I flicked my eyes towards the demon at my side. He was watching me intently; after I told him I did not know my 'real' name, his supervision had grown stricter. With a sigh, I started towards the cave.

The inside was dank and smelled of mold and rot. I crinkled my newly sensitive nose as I wandered deeper into the cavern, my eyes searching for something. I just didn't know what that 'something' was. At that moment, I tripped over something that was half buried beneath the sand that covered the bottom of the cave. Squatting in the darkness, I reached for whatever it was. My fingers brushed something smooth and hard, almost like a stone, but I had the distinct feeling it wasn't. Holding my breath, I pulled the thing from the sand and gazed down at it.

I almost let go of the thing in shock. Swallowing, I ran a finger lightly over the white bone, tracing what would have been the creature's brow. At that moment, the skull pulsed minutely. My eyes widened and I nearly dropped it again. I drew a shaky breath as I realized who this skull had belonged to.

"Mother..."


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N:** It's been... forever. Yup, that seems about right. Luckily inspiration has struck, which means no more lollygagging around. Yay. Thanks always to Musicalsoul for being a splendid BETA. _

_Chapter Forty_

It was early in the day, for the mist from the night still lingered in the valley. A monk leaned on his long wooden staff, his dark eyes scanning the area below. Blinking, he turned, his wooden sandals sinking into the moist ground. He hoisted a small bundle of fabric into his arms and started descending the face of the mountain.

Asayo wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Her brown eyes scanned the grasses, but she could not see anything beyond the green. With a sigh, she bent over and hefted her water basket to her shoulder. Moments later, she nearly dropped it as a monk seemed to materialize from nothing.

"You scared me, good sir," she said breathlessly, setting the wicker down once again. The man smiled; his wide hat hid his eyes in shadows. "Is there something I can do for you?" Without a word, the monk extended the small bundle he carried. Asayo frowned, the wind blowing her dark hair into her face. She took the thing from the man and her eyes widened. She shifted the gray fabric and pale cheeks greeted her sight. A swatch of feathery brown hair crowned a small head with vibrant brown eyes. Asayo's head snapped to the monk.

"Where-" She fell short; the man was nowhere to be seen. Turning this way and that, Asayo was met only with the sight of green fields. She brushed the infant's face with her finger, frowning.

The monk stood again on the mountain, staff in hand. His eyes focused on the spot where he had parted with the child. A soft laugh started in the back of his throat, then transformed into a cackle. His strong shoulders shifted, his body hunched, and in his place stood a withered old woman. The wind blew, revealing strange markings and the pointed ears of a demon.

It came as a surprise to me. To think that I had asked grandmother for assistance in carrying out one of her prophecies… I shook my head. A cool breeze carried the scent of Sesshoumaru, and I sensed he was close behind me. I opened my eyes and stared down at the gray bone in my hands. Though faint, my mother's aura lingered within her body. Its warmth radiated through my fingers and arms.

"Onna no Zaou," Sesshoumaru said softly. I felt a small smile creep onto my face as I stood and faced the white demon. I looked down at my mother's skull.

"Yes," I replied just as softly. "This is Onna no Zaou." I again traced the brow of the bone before looking at the demon's face. His yellow eyes glittered in the darkness, then he bowed his head. I narrowed my eyes as he fell to one knee on the dirt of the cave. My mother's aura wavered as Sesshoumaru stood once more.

"For your mother's aura to still exist here," he said, head tilted to the side, "it is astounding."

"I find nothing strange about bones of demons having an aura." My eyes strayed to his waist, where his two swords were fastened. With a small huff, he turned on his heel and exited the cave. I watched him for a long moment, then turned my attentions to my mother. Her aura had calmed to such a state that I could barely detect it. My fingers absently smoothed across the bone as I spoke.

"What was the purpose… of your showing me how I came to be human…?" I half expected an answer, and was disappointed when even the remaining aura did not respond to my question. I smiled to myself as I bent and placed her skull back upon the sand. "I hope you and father found peace in the afterlife."

The air outside the cave was crisp with the coming of autumn. My eyes strained to adjust to the bright light of midday, and I grimaced at the entire situation. Sesshoumaru's gaze was on me, and I blatantly ignored him. I grabbed the wood of my spear and stalked from the cave, jaw set in irritation.

I had gone to the cave for answers, maybe for peace of mind; I got only more questions. The closure of knowing that my parents were actually dead had surprisingly little impact, most likely because I'd gone in (gone in where?) knowing that. I growled to myself as I swatted at foliage.

"Pointless!" I said scathingly as I closed my hand around a particularly unlucky branch. I snapped it. "What the hell…!"

"There is no need to shout," came Sesshoumaru's voice. The amusement was clear in his tone. I turned towards him and frowned deeply. He regarded me silently, his expression hard to read. I laughed with frustration and pressed my palm into my forehead.

"I expect too much," I mumbled, dragging my hand down my face. I sighed greatly and looked at him again. He was as stoic as ever. "I need to know things…"

"Not all things are meant to be known," he returned. A smile tugged at my lips.

"And so I tempt fate," I said with a raised brow. I grasped my staff in both hands. "I will be gone for no more than three days."

"You will be gone for no time whatsoever," was his immediate response. I fixed him with the most level look I could muster, and still I could not faze him.

"It is something I must do alone," I insisted. He ignored me and took a step closer. His golden eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"You play at escaping This Sesshoumaru," he observed. His eyes flickered over me. I blinked.

"The Inu no Taishou should not be so paranoid," I said coolly. "As though you think there is another whom I would consider as a viable candidate." His eyes locked onto mine and he held the gaze for long moments.

"I cannot know otherwise," he said finally. I huffed, glancing over my shoulder.

"There is nothing I can do to prevent your following me," I admitted, "without stooping to levels far below me."

"Jaken is capable of caring for Rin for three days," he said. I pressed my fingers into my forehead in frustration. "I will not accept being unaware of your whereabouts."

"Why?" I asked blandly. He looked at me like I had asked what his name was.

"You do not respond to me at all," he said, eyes narrowed. "This Sesshoumaru got more of a response while you were human."

"And you are under the impression that I do not want to take you as my mate, so you are following me incessantly," I guessed. His expression darkened severely and he took a step towards me.

"It is inconceivable to think that the Onna no Zaou would choose another over This Sesshoumaru," he said softly as the leaves rustled in the wind. "Yet you do not even choose me. What am I supposed to think?" he demanded harshly. I blinked slowly, smiling.

"It is inconceivable," I repeated. "And yet you believe it. That in itself makes me wonder whether you are truly the one best suited to the role of my mate."

"There is no other who is as suited as I!" He said angrily, again stepping toward me. A mere two feet separated us. "No other can know what you have been through, no other can know you the way This Sesshoumaru knows you." A small smile touched my lips, and he frowned more deeply.

"You bring up a valid point," I said, raising a brow in jest. His expression was set. I exhaled slowly, my eyes closed. "You are the only demon whom was aware of me in my human state."

"Then it is only fair," he said softly, placing his hand on my shoulder, "that I am the one you choose." His fingers traced down my arm and brushed the back of my hand. I looked him in the eye and was met with a hard stare. He was beyond serious. I merely smiled as he squeezed my hand.


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: **Yet another chapter. Will the plot go somewhere? I'm not sure. Reading may be required. Many thanks to Musicalsoul for perusing my mistakes :D_

_**Chapter Forty-One**_

Convincing Sesshoumaru to stay behind proved to be impossible. After many attempts at persuasion and several failed evasions, I gave in to his staunch resolve. He clearly did not trust me, for his attention didn't stray from me for more than a moment over the two days we'd been traveling. I smiled to myself at the thought.

He was sleeping, his back against the wide trunk of a tree. It being just the two of us, there was no need for a fire. I had tried to start one, but Sesshoumaru demanded we not light one. He went on to say that if I was cold, his body produced enough heat for the two of us. I had blushed despite myself.

As it were, he had fallen asleep quite close to me. We were both against the same tree, and, as he slept, his head fell to my shoulder. I nearly jumped as he settled himself, shifting closer to me. I watched him for long moments, taking in the sight of his pale face in the soft moonlight. Just like those first nights I'd spent with him as a human, his expression was gentle and relaxed. I smiled at how ironic the sentiment was for the man. As silently as possible, I raised a hand and it hovered at his brow. Sesshoumaru's breathing was steady; he didn't seem to be anywhere near awake. My fingers brushed his forehead lightly, tracing the purple crescent dyed in his skin. His eyes flashed open and I jumped, pulling my hand away hurriedly.

"Sorry," I mumbled, shifting away from him. Sesshoumaru's clawed fingers wrapped themselves around the sleeve of my kimono and he drew me closer, all the while staring me down. I felt my face get hot as he continued watching me in silence. His hand made its way slowly upwards, his fingers dragging lightly over the skin of my neck and jaw. I felt tingles race through me, and I did my best to conceal their effects; I was sure it didn't work as well as I thought it did.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head from my shoulder, blinking. I felt compelled to look away, yet could not bring myself to do so. He cupped his hand around my chin and what might be called a smile touched his lips. I watched in silence as he leaned minutely forward, his lips parting ever so slightly in a smile. His hand tensed around my jaw as he drew even closer, and I knew what he was planning. With his other arm, Sesshoumaru propped himself up and planted his lips on mine. Despite knowing it was coming, I was flustered by the kiss. His eyes opened after a moment and he drew back with an annoyed frown.

"You do not react," he said softly, removing his hand from my face. I blinked and his eyes narrowed. He placed his hand on my other side, effectively straddling my legs with his arms. I regarded him silently, curious as to what he was planning. I thought I saw a smirk before his mouth was on mine again, and he was much more insistent this time. He leaned into me, and I gasped as I found myself on my back, staring up at his face. For a moment, he seemed as surprised as I was, then the ghost of a grin crossed his features. Lowering himself to his elbows, he effectively pressed his entire body against mine.

"What are you…?" I began to ask, but was cut short by his soft mouth. His bangs brushed lightly against my cheeks and I felt his fingers tangling in my hair. The combination of the heat from his body and the pressure of his lips inspired me to return the kiss passionately, my arms sliding around his slender waist. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth and exhaled raggedly before repositioning his lips on mine. I clenched my hands around his kimono and lifted my head from the ground to meet his mouth. One of his hands found its way to the back of my head and pulled my face closer to his. I couldn't help myself and laughed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed open. He regarded me with a narrow gaze, still holding the back of my head. I blinked with confusion, and he lifted himself off of me. I sat up, staring at him.

"Sesshoumaru…" He blinked, golden irises flicking in my direction. He then looked away.

"You… do not…" he started softly, trailing into silence. He lifted a knee and rested his arm on it, his face turned towards the stars. I heard him sigh. Nodding to myself, I crawled to my knees and went to his side. He watched me from the corner of his eye with what I sensed was great curiosity. I felt the corners of my mouth curve upwards as I settled close beside him. He turned his head towards me, his hand inching closer to me. I closed my eyes and lowered my cheek to his shoulder. My smile grew with his small huff. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and lowered his head, resting it atop my own.

Not long after that, the silver haired demon was asleep. With my head on his shoulder, I stared blankly into the trees. We were close to where I had last seen Grandmother; I thought I could feel her aura very faintly when I focused. Carefully I lifted my head from Sesshoumaru. He shifted, muttering something, then sighed deeply and continued to sleep soundly. I released my held breath as I stood silently. I threw a cautionary glance at his figure before leaping into the branches of the trees.

I hadn't gotten far before I sensed something following me. I grabbed onto a thick branch and swung myself around the trunk of the tree and into the neighboring one in hopes of throwing my follower off. It was unfazed. I smelled nothing, as it remained downwind of me. With a huff I dropped myself to the ground and darted amongst the trees. From the corner of my eye I saw movement and I launched myself back into the trees. I inhaled with surprise as I saw the thing do exactly the same thing.

I grabbed a branch and changed directions, clinging to the trunk of a tree and barely breathing. If anything, I wanted to avoid a conflict. I cried out as a hand wrapped around my wrist and I was dragged onto a branch opposite me.

"Your game was amusing," he said, golden eyes narrowed with irritation. I glanced at his hand clenched around my arm. He clearly had no intentions of releasing me. "I ask that you inform me prior to your… excursions."

"You were sleeping," I said, pursing my lips. I gazed downwards to the ground speckled with moonlight.

"The lack of your aura drew this Sesshoumaru from sleep," he returned, his hold on me growing stronger. "Can I not trust you?"

"I didn't know this had anything to do with trust," I said. "I am only interested in finding answers to my questions." His fingers tightened yet again around my wrist.

"This Sesshoumaru only asked that you stay within my sight. It is not a difficult task." He turned his head, his hair swaying before his eyes. His aura did not let on he was upset the way his expression did. My eyes narrowed and I wrenched my arm from his grip.

"Then let's go," I retorted, dropping to the ground. "I am near some answers." His arm snaked across my stomach and held me close to his front. His voice was very near my ear and I stiffened awkwardly.

"Your answers will not steal you away," he whispered, warm breath tickling my neck. I closed my eyes as he pulled me closer and his lips pressed against my skin. I inhaled shakily, lifting my chin as he bent his head to kiss my jaw. I grabbed his hands with my own and sighed.

"No…"


End file.
